Fate Kaleidoscope: Last Light
by Unlimited Blade Works
Summary: Draco Malfoy looked up in hate at the man before him, Harry Potter a red fox on his shoulder glaring at him. "I hoped you wouldn't join them Draco," Harry admitted drawing a gun out of his coat and pointing it at the Malfoy heir. "From where you're kneeling this must seem like an 18 carat run of bad luck." Harry added whith a smile. "Truth is...the game was rigged from the start"
1. Chapter 1

**Fate/Kaleidoscope: Last Light**

**Chapter One: Dynamic EXIT! **

**Authors Note-**

**IMPOTANT PLEASE READ THIS**

Okay while this is important I also want to make it short. It probably won't be but I will at least try to make it as short as I can.

Simply this Fan Fic will mostly run on the 'Rule of Fun'. The basic premise is that hundreds, if not thousands, of years ago the only true master of The Kaleidoscope Zelretch decided to try and find worlds that he didn't have an alternate on. However he decided that searching for them by himself was inefficient and as such designed 300 Tools that utilised the Kaleidoscope in different ways.

The Weapon kind allowed the user to travel to other worlds.

The Formless let the user download information from their alternates.

While Power types let one draw in Prana from alternate dimensions.

After creating the tools Zelretch imbued them with full sentience and set them adrift in the Multi-Verse to find worlds that he had never existed on and never visited. One of these tool, a Weapon Type by the name of Avalon was found by Harry Potter on his tenth birthday. Our story does not start directly after this happened, no our story starts seven years later just before Harry's last year at Hogwarts.

By this point he has already travelled to several worlds, such as The Moon Cell of Fate/Extra amongst others, for a full list see the extras at the bottom of the chapter, and has become quite an adept adventurer.

Harry is NOT, I repeat, NOT the boy who lived, nor is this a Wrong Boy Who Lived Fan Fic. As is Explained in this chapter his Sister is the one who Voldemort tried to kill and Harry is in no way neglected by his family because of this.

This story will be fairly episodic in nature. As while as the stories in each world that Harry, and those that may travel with him on occasion, will mostly be self contained, the characters mostly just taking away lessons and knowledge from each world rather than saving every world being part of the over all plot.

As for why we don't start when Harry has just got Avalon that is relatively simple. I wanted him to be more of a mentor to the people who end up travelling to different worlds with him rather than learning everything from scratch with him. Depending on how this pilot chapter is received, and if I ever finish this Fan Fiction, I may do another story called Fate/Kaleidoscope: Return To Zero (Working Title Only) which will chronicle all of the events leading up to Harry receiving Avalon along with his adventures before this story. Also Avalon's design is an almost perfect replica of Excalibur from the Fate series so yes the resemblance is deliberate.

Harry's full name is now Harry James Gilgamesh Potter. The Gilgamesh reference is to the Final Fantasy character that drifts through the dimensional void and occasionally turns up in different realities. While Harry's sisters full name is Alice Kingsleigh Potter, her first names are a reference to Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, more specifically the 2010 movie directed by Tim Burton. Also Alice's Adventures in Wonderland is the the actual name of the book written by Lewis Carrol, much like the full name for the second novel is Through the Looking Glass, and What Alice Found There is the title of the second book not just, as most people assume, Through the Looking Glass, but I digress.

Please enjoy, also as I have not yet decided if I will continue this story yet it has not been gone over by my BETA Zimbolical only by me and rather quickly so be aware of that.

Oh and while I think about it I did try to find a better picture for the story but seriously look at it. It's Zelretch riding a surfboard in a hawiian shirt holding a younger Arcuried on one shoulder and the jewel sword in the other, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW FUCKING AWESOME THAT IS!? Granted they cropped out almost all of Arc only leaving her hair but still, it's a fucking awesome picture I have no idea who made it but hats off to you buddy!

**Story Start-**

Coffee 1 was a rather small cafe located 9 Wood Street Cardiff in Wales. In this seemingly unassuming, if extremely good, coffee shop sat a teenager who looked to be around Sixteen years old. Messy black hair that went down to the middle of his shoulder blades, tan pants that were of some undecipherable material with black leather boots that looked to provide a good mix of comfort and functionality. A sky blue dress shirt with a black tie and a tan vest that seemed to be made of the same strange material as his pants, a black jacket was hanging off the back of the chair he was resting in all the while sipping his coffee. Harry freely admitted that he stole the look off of that 'Professor Badass' picture he had found on the net.

Green eyes looked out of the window in an amused fashion as the teen chuckled lightly, his mouth twitching up slightly in amusement as he spotted the man outside with shaggy black hair that looked to be coming towards him in a hurry. Well Harry supposed it was about time they found him after all, still a suitably dramatic exit would need to be conceived now, mostly for his own amusement than any other real reason. The woman across the table seemed to smirk at the teens antics, her body taking up the only other chair at the table.

She was tall, standing at just above two meters. Long golden hair that almost reached the floor even when she was standing, a sliver dress adorned her body completely covering her from feet to chest, though that didn't stop men, or women for that matter, trying to get a better look at her assets through the cloth, normally anyway, right now it was like they couldn't even see the beautiful woman. Blue eyes crinkled merrily as they observed the man make his way to the front door of the coffee shop, a small smile making its way to her face.

The final member of the table was, unbelievably enough, a small red fox with golden eyes that seemed to snicker at the man's predicament as Sirius took a moment to work out which way was open with the coffee shop door. The three calmly waited for there, well Harry supposed Guest would be the correct term. After all if they had wanted to leave before he entered the building there was precious little that Sirius Black would have been able to do to stop them.

The fox snickered once more as Sirius almost smashed his head into the door again, oddly enough none of the muggles around them seemed interested in what the fox was doing. It was like they didn't even know the fox was there in the first place. Harry calmly sipped his coffee again with a small, almost unnoticeable, smile on his lips as his Godfather finally got through the door. Harry calmly put his cup down and moved the jacket to his lap allowing the small fox to have a more comfortable seat than the table as he scratched her behind the ears.

"Harry what are you doing here!? How did you get here!? Why are you here!? Why aren't you home!? Your parents and Alice have been worried sick about you." Sirius raced to get the words out one after the other, his eyes darting quickly to the woman before turning back, but the real question he wanted to ask was quite simple.

'Why didn't you tell me where you were?' The again Sirius always wanted to know where he went when Harry pulled one of his disappearing acts, suffice to say he hadn't found out yet. No one had and in some ways Harry thought it was better that way.

I suppose some family history would probably be helpful here. When Harry was three and, consequently, when when Alice was one a self styled Dark Wanker, and yes Harry did refer to aforementioned Dark Wanker like that in public, named Voldemort came to kill his little sister. Harry had no fear of the Dark Wanker, frankly compared to some of the things he had seen and heard about Voldemort simply wasn't that impressive.

His mother, Lily Potter, had placed him in a safe hiding place before rushing off to find Alice and bring her to the same panic room that she had placed Harry in, well that didn't quite go as planned. For some reason, no one knew why, though Harry did have his suspicions, Voldemort didn't kill his mother or father though said Dark Wanker did off his Grandmother and Grandfather.

Personally Harry felt that the Wanker wanted his parents to wake up see that they had been powerless to save their daughter then kill them just as the hopelessness fully set in, megalomaniacs were kind of predictable like that. Though there were some exceptions to that rule, as there were to every rule.

At any rate the killing curse had back fired and, apparently, killed the Dark Wanker leaving all four remaining Potters alive, thankfully. Alice had been declared the Girl Who Lived, Harry refused to hyphenate that, he found it redundant, and life went on. His parents didn't mistreat him or neglect him, Harry was always more than welcome to come along wherever they went. From seeing specialists tying to figure out how Alice survived to when she got magic lessons that Harry had been allowed to partake in as well, he had actually been invited by Dumbledore to participate in those and, like his sister, had been given a small amount of training by the man himself.

Still he had eventually found his own thing to do as it were, his sister could go out and save the world for all he cared, not that he didn't love her but saving the world? Well that was Alice's gig, oh he wouldn't mind helping but Harry had his own agenda to follow and complete and honestly after seeing some of the things he had. Well lets just say that Harry didn't think that the inevitable fall of cesspool of corruption that was the current British Ministry of Magic was anything to lament, if anything perhaps he should see about speeding that up, there were a number of ways that could be achieved. Oh well that was always a project that could be looked into at a later date, he would need to put that down on his planner.

'Over throw British Ministry at earliest convenience.'

"How nice of you to join me Sirius, please sit have a coffee." Harry invited, Sirius looked at his Godson for a second before opening his mouth to point out that there were no more seats at the table. Only to see the woman was gone, not even an indent from her shapely rear to be seen on the cushion of the chair she had been apparently been occupying only seconds before. Harry reached out and caressed the hilt of a sword that had been resting at his side, Sirius only just noticing the weapon.

It was a simple blade, a European broadsword of an era long since past. The hilt was simple, no decoration at all, soft well worn blue leather a small band of gold around its end. The guard looked like pure gold shaped in a Y like fashion but even Sirius who had no eye for weaponry could easily tell that the metal was far sturdier than mere gold could be even if it was reinforced with magic. A pair of blue lines went through the guard almost meeting in the middle. The rest of the sword was obscured by Harry's chair but Sirius could easily tell that the rest of the sword was surely as magnificent as what he had seen already. The head of the Black family could not call the sword beautiful, for a word such as beautiful would merely mar the true magnificence of the blade, still no muggle seemed to notice them.

"Come now Sirius we are in one of the best Coffee shops in Wales after all, please sit and have a coffee." Harry offered again as his Godfather slipped almost mechanically into the chair that the Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black would swear blind contained a truly stunning woman less than a minute ago. Something was strangely out of place here Sirius might not know what it was but he could feel something was off.

Harry simply smiled and ordered some coffee and cake for both his Godfather and himself, the muggle waitress becoming aware of them for a brief moment while the fox in his lap seemed to snicker again at the still dumbfounded look on Sirius face. That was another thing no one had ever been able to find out, where the hell that fox had come from. One day six years ago, just before his first year of Hogwarts Harry had simply turned up with the fox and it hadn't left his side since. That being said Sirius was sure there was something off about it, that fox possessed an intellect that it simply shouldn't. Besides sometimes Sirius could swear that the small canine was mocking the people around it, an animal simply shouldn't be intelligent enough to do that and he knew the fox wasn't an Animagus, Sirius had checked that.

Harry absently scratched the small red fox behind her ears and got a content purr in return for his trouble. The coffee and cake arrived quickly before the woman who served them bustled away with a smile and a nod to both of them, it was this action that seemed to jump start Sirius seemingly shorted out mind.

"Harry," Sirius tried again, controlling himself more this time as he spied the a pair of golden eyes in his Godsons lap looking up at him with amusement, almost everyone, Dumbledore included, agreed there was something unnatural about that fox, as far as Sirius was concerned this was merely more proof, granted Harry had taken it on as a familiar but it was something more than that. "Where were you, it's been a week since Hogwarts finished and you weren't on the train and nowhere in the United Kingdom could find your magical signature until almost an hour ago, please Harry tell me where you were?" Sirius tried again, well the man may not be the best example of an adult but he could certainly pull it off when he tried Harry would give him that.

"Oh you know I was around," The teen answered vaguely petting the fox lightly before holding up a hand. "Now, now, Sirius," Harry added with a smile and a wink. "I'm sure my parents, little sister and some others will be here shortly so why don't I save story time for then okay, I would prefer not to say this twice." He answered taking a sip of his coffee before handing a small piece of cake down to the fox who purred again golden eyes crinkling in happiness.

"However I will tell you that I have been good Sirius, very good. I just had a few things that needed doing so I went and took care of them." Harry replied with a smile on his face only to get an exasperated sigh out of his Godfather, after all he had been doing this for years and only ever gave the same answer when he got back, still Harry's last year of Hogwarts was coming up, maybe, personally Sirius doubted it, but maybe Harry would tell them where he went when his schooling was done. Again, Sirius seriously doubted that.

"You always say that and simply refuse to say anything else after." The Grim Animagus groused, that was also true. Harry had always refused to say what his business was once he got back and gladly took whatever punishment he was handed but never revealed where he was or what he was doing. They never went as far as trying to use Veritaserum on the boy but goddamnit sometimes, just sometimes mind you, Sirius honestly wouldn't have minded doing so, if only to get some peace of mind that Harry was safe when he pulled these disappearing acts. The fox seemed to grin at him as if picking up on the shaggy haired man's thoughts, more proof that it wasn't normal.

"Ah it seems our Guests have arrived." Harry stated looking out of the coffee shop window to see a collection of people walking towards it, all dressed in sensible clothing thankfully. Leading the pack, pun completely intended, was Remus Lupin being followed closely by Lilly and James Potter, both of which looked frantic.

They in turn were being followed at a somewhat more sedate pace by Albus Dumbledore and Alice Potter, the only two that had ever really gotten used to his frequent disappearing acts, while the pink haired Tonks brought up the rear. Dumbledore was fine with it so long as Harry came back in time for the school year and wasn't injured while all Alice ever wanted was a souvenir and those were rather easy to pick up for someone like himself.

Harry had only been gone for a week, instead of jumping on the Hogwarts express there were a couple of places he had wanted to check out so he went straight there instead. It had been an interesting, if completely terrifying, experience in one of those cases and and a good look at nineteen thirties American culture in the other while still being completely terrifying, he really hoped Elizabeth was doing okay, she should be fine. She was a smart girl with a good head on her shoulders, still he would need to go searching around from time to time to check up on her.

The door opened on the first time, Sirius muttering about lucky bastards as it did. Harry simply kept up his enigmatic smile as if he knew some kind of joke that the others didn't.

_'Are you really going to tell them?' _A voice asked from inside his mind, Harry had to hold in a snort at the, distinctly feminine, voices question.

_'Oh fuck no."_ Was his simple reply before considering it a little more closely. _'Well maybe a little hint but not everything, not today, maybe not ever. Oh and while I think about it where are we heading?' _Harry inquired of his metal companion who hummed for a second considering the question.

_'I was thinking the Mojave again, we never did get to New Vegas after all.'_ The voice replied and Harry gave a short nod, that was true. Hell they hadn't actually went past Primm the last time he had been to that particular plane of existence, simply getting the lay of the land and collecting information and supplies had taken all of his time up. Still like they say, 'time you enjoy wasting is not wasted time.' This time though he should be good to travel straight away and with a good one month and three weels left before they went back to Hogwarts he should be able to get plenty of travelling in and with luck even visit New Vegas!

_'Any chance you could drop us near Goodsprings?' _Harry asked thinking of what he had left in the small town. _'I kept all our supplies and weapons there and I don't want to use magic unless I don't have a choice.' _ Harry replied, before getting an affirmative from the voice. _'Thanks Avalon,' _The black haired teen responded to the voice.

_'No problem, now eyes up and get ready soldier its go time.' _ The voice replied with a tone of mirth as the group of wizards approached the table, only Dumbledore seemingly interested by the fact that no muggles seemed to take notice of them. Harry simply turned to the group with a small smile, one that spoke of the young Potter knowing a joke no one else was privy to.

"So how was everybody?" Harry inquired his smile not even once slipping from his face. "I hope you've all been well while I've been away, especially you Alice how have you been little sister?" The black haired teen finished now smiling at his sister. Alice Potter stood at around one hundred and fifty centimetres, making her of about average hight for her fourteen year old age group. Blood red hair like their mother and a figure that would not have looked out of place on a younger Lilly Potter either, the only difference between a younger Lilly Potter and her daughter would be their eyes.

While their mother had eyes that were a startling shade of green Alice had her fathers eyes, Hazel, it was actually kind of odd now that Harry considered it. In terms of body he was a carbon copy of James Potter much like Alice was a carbon copy of Lilly Potter the only thing that set the two of them apart from a younger Lilly and James was that each of them had inherited the eyes of the opposite parent.

"I've been good!" Alice declared with a smile, having long since gotten used to her brothers regular disappearing acts. "Did you get me a souvenir?" She inquired with an interested tone, Harry always brought home the most interesting souvenirs. The elder of the two Potter children just shook his head good naturedly and grabbed something from inside his coat, being careful not to disturb the fox, before handing it over. It looked like a small snow globe except instead of the white powered substance there was instead a city underwater inside the globe with the words 'Welcome to Rapture' just above the city. Alice quickly snatched up the gift before hugging Harry enthusiastically, the adults just nodded in mute silence having long since gotten used to that now age old ritual between the pair of brother and sister.

"I don't suppose you picked up anything for an old man while you were away did you Harry?" Dumbledore inquired a grandfatherly smile on his face eyes twinkling with amusement. The black haired teen reached into his jacket and pulled out another snow globe, only this time instead of a city underwater it held the image of a city floating in the clouds and the word Columbia proudly displayed above the city in red white and blue. The others refrained from asking about any more souvenirs that Harry may or may not have had, they weren't the subject of this conversation after all.

"Harry where were you?" Lilly asked her eldest, not really expecting an answer. After all she had never gotten one before, Harry stood stretching to the heavens and grabbed the jacket swinging it over his shoulder, the small fox somehow managing not only to hold on but also end up in a comfortable position on the black haired teens head. As the small canine regarded the people around it with more intelligence than a fox had any right to have.

"How about we talk about this elsewhere," Harry suggested as he shrugged on the sword that had been laying next to him before walking out of the Coffee shop, the group of wizards hot on his heels none daring to stop him. After all he normally denied answering questions outright, this time it seemed like they may actually get some answers.

The wizards looked at the sword, they had never seen it before of that much all were sure. After all they would remember such a weapon, it was captivating. Just like Sirius though they could not call the blade beautiful for such a word would only dirty the blades true magnificence. The sheath was simple well cared for black leather, nothing to special but definitely sturdy. It took almost a half hour of walking before the group arrived at the place Harry was willing to talk at, at some point or another, no one knew precisely when, the fox had vanished altogether.

The group was standing out the front of Cardiff Castle and from what Dumbledore could tell some very impressive wards had been erected around the ancient site making everyone except for Harry and themselves leave the premises. The black haired Potter walked into the castle as if he owned the place and if Albus was correct in assuming that Harry had a hand in setting up those wards then for the time being he more or less did. The entry hall was vast and rather imposing, Dumbledore actually found himself quite impressed with it.

"Caster subete no jixyunbiha?(Caster is everything ready?)" Harry called out in a language Dumbledore didn't recognise but it seemed Alice did.

"Harry knows Japanese?" The red head asked herself lowly, when had he learned that?

"Hai Goshujin-sama! Warewareidou suru jixyunbiha totoni mashita!(Yes Master! We're ready to go!)" The jubilant voice came from above them and the woman who had said the words quickly became apparent. The first thing the group from England noticed was the pair of fox ears on her head, the Kitsunes golden eyes looking down at them with amusement, while her body was covered in clothing that wouldn't look out of place in most shopping malls. The other thing that was apparent was her fox tail that was displayed proudly behind the woman's back. Dumbledore put two and two together immediately, so this was why the fox that constantly hung around Harry had such a frightening amount of intelligence.

_'Caster is right everything has been prepared by her, all we need to do is get to a point where we can't be followed and then enter the breach, I can take care of the rest.' _Avalon assured her partner from within Harry's own mind, causing the teen to nod before turning his attention back to Caster.

"Caster Okage de sore ha ookina tasuke desu. Nokoshite jixtunbiha deki te? (Thanks Caster that's a big help. You ready to leave?)" Harry answered further confusing the people behind him as the group followed along quietly behind as they ascended further up the castle until they reached the battlements. They were if not content then at least willing to hold onto their questions for now, after all this was the closest Harry had ever come to agreeing to answer anything.

"Hai Goshujin-sama! Itsu demo shiyou kanou!(Yes Master! ready when you are!)" The Kitsune answered with a large smile, it wasn't that Caster couldn't speak English but rather that Harry didn't want those behind him to know what he was planning and the Potter heir was fairly certain that no one else spoke Japanese.

Oh they might recognise the language, Harry was fairy certain that Alice would from that Nanoha anime she had watched a few years ago, but as for everyone else? Well he was pretty confident they would have no idea what he was talking about, this would probably be the one and only time he would thank Wizarding Britain for its rampant xenophobia. Harry turned and faced the assembled group and smiled the Kitsune next to him grinning at the collection of wizards, both entities smiling like they knew a joke no one else did.

"Well," Harry stated before looking out over the city from the castles battlements then turning to face the collected wizards again. "You have questions, please by all means go ahead and ask them." The black haired teen stated, it surprised no one that Lilly Potter was the first to leap at that invitation.

"Harry where were you?" Lilly asked simply, normally her eldest declined to answer these kind of questions but she at least had to try. More than once the red head had tried to figure out where Harry went by the souvenirs he brought back for Alice and occasionally Dumbledore the problem was that the places they supposedly came from either didn't exist or had gone out of business years ago. The black haired teen seemed to consider the question for a moment before answering, he was going to play the mysterious card.

"Many years ago there was a man with a vision, a man named Andrew Ryan. He was born during the time of Soviet Russia before his family moved to America and found good jobs and pay. Ryan himself amassed a large personal fortune and forged a personal code, simply put his beliefs were that a man must make it on his own." Harry stated leaving the wizards wondering where he was going with this. "More specifically he detested what Roosevelt and his New Dealers were as he felt that they were spoon feeding the American public the Bolshevik Poison that had caused his family much hardship and harm in Russia." The teen took a deep breath before continuing.

"I don't know what the straw that broke the camels back was but Ryan did something when he felt enough was enough. Through various companies one of which being Warden Yarn, an anagram of his own name, he brought certain components and set about building a city where his dreams could come true, a city by the name of Rapture. I decided to visit it, it's where I picked up that snow globe that I gave Alice." Harry continued before looking up a the sky. "Well that didn't take to long so I headed somewhere else afterwards. Long ago man dreamed of flying in the sky for all time, most would call it a fools dream but some people, some crazy people, managed to make it reality. Columbia, the city where I picked up that snow globe I gave Dumbledore."

"It was completed in 1893 and seceded from United States in 1901, you can still find it if you know where to look. It was able to fly, an entire city was able to fly, due to the work of a physicist called Rosalind Lutece, through the use of quantum fields, or at least that was the way it was explained to me. It sounded like such an interesting place so I thought I might visit, it didn't take to much to find the place less to enter. That being said Columbia is also a cesspool of hatred and racial intolerance so I can't exactly recommend it as a holiday destination." Harry finished before looking down at the group of assembled wizards an enigmatic smile on his face, it was Tonks who spoke up next.

"But Harry, I grew up going to a muggle primary school, hell I even did some further study when I left Hogwarts none of the places you just mentioned even exist." The pink haired Auror stated, the eldest Potter child simply kept his enigmatic smile.

"Something you should learn Nymphadora Tonks," Harry stated his smile not even going away when Tonks growled. "Is that everything in every story is real, it's just not all real in the same story." Alice just looked at him like he was crazy, and she was not the only one.

"Harry that makes no sense." She stated, looking at her brother strangely, Harry simply just smiled back.

"Harry where did that Kitsune go?" Dumbledore asked after a second causing the others on the roof to realise that the fox eared young woman had disappeared.

"Oh I'm sure she's around." Harry answered still smiling before jumping up onto the battlements and looking at the group before turning straight to Alice. "Of course it doesn't make any sense," the teen stated to his younger sister. "I'm being cryptic, it wont make any sense until you figure something else out first and when you do you'll be like. 'Oh that's what he meant it's all real just not in the same story'" Harry answered then looked over the assembled group. "Any other questions?"

"Harry please come home." James asked causing Harry to simply shake his head in return as Alice walked a little closer to him.

"Sorry Dad I have a few more things that I want to see before I come back. Still a little over a month and a half left till we go back to Hogwarts, I'll see you all a week before we go back." The teen stated before turning his attention back to the rest of the group. "See you all soon." Harry stated and fell back off of the battlements and towards the ground below. How was that for a dramatic exit?

"HARRY!" His name was ripped from the horrified throats of everyone of the castle and then Alice did something that even Harry considered to be the single stupidest thing he had ever seen. His sister jumped after him, the black haired teen looked down and angled himself for the tare in the fabric of reality that Avalon had opened beneath him as Caster in her fox form stuck her head out of one of the pockets in his jacket and laughed like a manic. The Potter heir snatched his sister and pulled Alice to his chest. Hugging the younger girl as they went into the tare, not exactly the way he wanted to introduce anyone to the wonders of the Multi-Verse.

**XXX**

"Argh what hit me?" Alice Potter asked sitting up and rubbing her eyes and looking around. Then her jaw dropped open, it was sun rise that much was blindingly obvious. She was rugged up in a sleeping bag on top of a rock outcropping, the rock cliff face looking out into the dawn. The sun illuminating the red desert sands with an almost fire like glow. Harry sat looking out into the dawn, the clothes she had last seen him in were nowhere to be seen.

From what she could see from her side on view he was still wearing boots but the tan pants had been replaced with what looked like dark brown leather reinforced at the knees with metal. His torso was covered by what looked like a SWAT ballistics vest that had been placed under a leather duster. On his back was a rifle, it looked rather old but was seemingly still in good condition while a rather large knife was strapped to Harry's left leg the sword she had seen earlier resting on the black haired teens hip while on his head was a hat that one would not find out of place in a cowboy movie.

"Morning little sister." The elder Potter said standing up and looking away from the dawn towards Alice, showing that in addition to the ballistics vest there was a bandoleer crossing his chest from right shoulder to left hip filled with bullets and she could see more in his belt. It didn't take a genius to guess that the ballistics vest probably had magazines in it for the pistol on Harry's right thigh, though one of the pouches he was carrying carried a medical cross on it. Alice was stunned, she had never seen him dressed like this before and as a matter of fact where the hell were they anyway?

"Uh...morning Harry I guess where are we?" She inquired causing Harry to sigh well there was no quick way of getting out of this. If he had the chance Harry would have vastly preferred to dump his sister back into their home dimension with a quick Obliviate to take away whatever memories she had from the Dimensional Void and then gone back to getting to New Vegas, unfortunately that wasn't an option. He simply didn't trust himself with a memory spell that complex and he wouldn't risk harming her and as excellent as Caster was with magic memory alteration was not her forte and as such Harry didn't want to risk it.

If Alice had been unconscious when they entered the dimensional void this wouldn't be a problem, but she wasn't which meant he was forced to tell her the truth then extract an unbreakable vow that she wouldn't tell anyone what he entrusted to her without his express permission.

**Flash back Dimensional Void**

They were surrounded by a sea of white on every side. Colours swirled around making it look as if the small group of dimensional travellers were in the centre of a giant kaleidoscope. Off in the distance there were small glowing orbs that resembled small planets, Harry stood looking straight at Alice. Avalon and Caster in their human forms also looked straight at the younger Potter the three that were quite used to the Dimensional Void threw a quick look at each other before turning back to Alice then turned to each other again.

"Um...Wh-" Was as far as Alice managed to get, the three Dimensional Travellers turned as one and all nailed the younger Potter in the face with a hard right cross. Getting punched in the face, hard, by three different people was a little to much for Alice and knocked her unconscious instantly.

"Why did you do that?" Caster asked, turning quickly to her master a strange kind of hysteria making itself apparent in her tone.

"I PANICKED OKAY!" Harry responded his own eyes wide and disbelieving at what he had just done. "and what's your excuse!?" He shot back causing Caster and Avalon to look at him like he was crazy.

"SO DID WE!" The two yelled back.

**XXX**

'Yes it would be better if Alice didn't remember anything that happened in the Dimensional Void.' Harry thought to himself, with any luck she had been given a concussion and didn't remember what happened. Besides Caster had healed her up so she should be fine, in theory.

"Well remember when our parents asked me where I went every time I seemed to vanish off the face of the Earth?" Harry asked slowly, getting a nod from Alice he chose to continue. "Well welcome to one of the places I go when I vanish, welcome to the Mojave." Harry finished with a slight flourish to the desert.

"Wait the Mojave?" Alice questioned after a second. "Isn't that in Nevada?" She questioned, Harry nodded, Lily had been quite insistent that they go to a normal primary school before they headed off to Hogwarts, then she posed another question. "So how did we never find you then, Mom and Dad had every where search for your magical signature that includes Asia and America though it did cost a fair bit, so just how did you escape them?" Alice asked her head cocked slightly to the side, Harry sighed now he needed that oath.

"Before I can tell you that I need an Unbreakable Vow from you that you won't reveal anything I'm about to tell you without my express permission." He replied, green eyes narrowing as he did so.

"Why do you need that?" Alice asked causing Harry to sigh, "Besides the obvious." She amended her red hair shaking slightly in the warm wind.

"Please Alice I can't say anything unless you give me that oath, please." He asked causing Alice's eyes to narrow at his words.

"What is the first law?" She demanded, over the years people had tried to kill, or kidnap, her and occasionally Harry. Because of this the family had come up with a series of code phrases so that they could find out if someone was impersonating one of them, such as someone trying to sneak in under a Polyjuice Potion. Still the phases could be taken if someone forced Veritaserum down their throats or a sufficiently well trained Legilimens could probably pull the information out of their minds even through their Occlumency shields, well they probably could through Alice's shields his own were somewhat more reinforced, benefits of having a Servant and a sentient weapon as partners.

It was for this reason that when the phrase was said you had to add some magic to your voice, if your magic signature was right they would know and everything would be all hunky-dory if it didn't match well James had taught them to kill first in that situation and then ask questions later. While James Potter disliked violence and killing he was more than will to tell and teach his children to both fight and fight to kill under the right circumstances.

_"Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of Equivalent_** Exchange."** Harry recited adding his magic to the words, his own pass phrase was the fist law of alchemy, he had actually visited a world where there was no magic only alchemy once before a few years back on a quick stop over before moving on though he did pick up some alchemy texts before leaving, one day he planned to go back and learn some more, but for now Caster, who was more than a passable Alchemist herself, and the books he had pocked up would have to do. Actually now that he thought about it he still had awhile and he'd finished all those books awhile back, maybe he should stop off there after they were done in the Mojave and pick up some more books. His sisters eyes softened slightly before tension went out of her shoulders.

"Very well then," She acknowledged before pulling out her wand, Holly and Phoenix Tail feather, eleven inches and according to Olivander 'nice and supple'. Harry's own wand was...unusual to say the least, it was actually one that Olivander had never expected to sell. His own wand was an experiment by the old wand maker trying to see what kind of new and interesting combinations he could come up with. The wood was a strange mix of Maple, Cypress and Aspen, the core was just as strange as the three wood mix like his sister it was a Phoenix Feather, off of the wing and not the tail in his case, however this Phoenix had been seen multiple times throughout history, seemingly always travelling. The feather inside of his wand had been found on a battlefield where the Phoenix had appeared and changed the tide with his song before vanishing once more, to this day the creature hadn't been seen since.

In Olivander's own words the wand was a strange one, Maple the wood of the traveller, someone who never wants to stay in one place for to long. Cypress, the wood of Valour for one who is unafraid to confront the shadows in himself and others and finally Aspen, for those attracted by quests along the glory and danger they bring. The feather of the Wandering Phoenix that turned the tide of a battle that helped to win a war, Harry honestly wasn't sure if Olivander was joking with him or not when the old wand maker said that his wand was the wand of a revolutionary.

"But I want your word that everything you tell me is the honest truth." Alice added brandishing her wand slightly, Harry nodded in return.

"Once you swear that oath I'll swear one of my own to tell you the truth of how we got to the Mojave and how I wasn't picked up when our parents had people searching for my magical signature if it makes you feel any better." He replied getting an appreciative nod in return, before Alice looked down at her wand holding it out in front of her rigidly straight.

"I Alice Kingsleigh Potter, do here by swear to never reveal any of the information that my elder brother, Harry James Gilgamesh Potterreveals to me regarding our arrival into the Mojave desert, where he go's during his frequent disappearing acts, how he gets there or any other piece of information that he chooses to reveal to me regarding these subjects without his express permission, so mote it be." A serpent of fire swirled around Alice before homing in on her hand and disappearing, the oath had been made now it was time to reciprocate the gesture. Harry's wand came out smoothly from the holster strapped to the underside of his right arm to rest in his hand.

"I Harry James Gilgamesh Potter do here by swear that every word I speak to my young sister Alice Kingsleigh Potter in our following conversation regarding our arrival in the Mojave desert, how I avoided being picked up through the tracking of my magical signature and where I go during the time I vanish will be true to the best of my current knowledge, so mote it be." Harry finished his own oath and fire wrapped around his forearm before disappearing, Alice gave her elder brother a stern look.

"Now if you wouldn't mind." She stated with a small smile, Harry sighed internally she had no idea. The elder Potter pulled out two bullets from the Bandoleer across his chest and set them down next to each other.

"Okay this is where we were, our world." Harry stated placing his finger on one bullet, a single dainty eyebrow rose on Alice's face.

"Our world?" She questioned and Harry nodded somewhat grimly.

"Yes our world, tell me little sister do you know what the Multi-Verse theory is?" Harry inquired getting a quick nod from Alice who began to repeat the main parts of the theory to him.

"The multi verse theory states that there are an infinite, or finite depending on who you believe, number of universes that exist parallel to our own..." Her eyes widened as Alice began to understand the implications behind her brother question and his earlier words 'our world', Harry simply smiled. "Are we..." Alice trailed off looking as if she had just been struck.

"Yes, welcome to one of those parallel worlds little sister." The black haired Potter responded his smile still in place.

"So we couldn't find you because," Harry nodded at the end of the unasked question.

"I was never in our universe in the first place," He confirmed smile still in place.

"How?" Alice inquired her brain still somewhat shorted by the revelation that her brother was not only able to travel to parallel worlds but take others with him. Harry's smile vanished like it had never been there in the first place.

"That requires a little bit of a story. Centuries, or maybe Millennia I'm not actually to sure which and to be perfectly honest its difficult to say with the time variances between different dimensions, a Magus named, well he has a heap of names really but most of the time he's called Zelretch. Created a form of Magic that allowed the use of something he called The Kaleidoscope, the operation of parallel worlds. I won't go into the theory but basically it allowed him to do things like travel to other realities, gain or download information from his alternate selves and even collect virtually limitless amounts of magic from other realities." Harry stated before continuing with a sigh.

"Now after fighting and killing Brunestud of the Crimson Moon, who was more or less the progenitor of the vampire race in his dimension, Zelretch was turned into a Vampire, more specifically a Dead Apostle Ancestor. A vampire of immense power, but that is enough on that particular matter, well centuries or millennia after that event Zelretch decided to try an experiment. You see in order to travel to a parallel world you first had to do one of two things, first already know where that world was in order to travel to it directly. Second you can travel to a world that is directly links to that world and then crack the dimensional barrier to move to a world close to the world you are currently on, it's less accurate than the first method but it means you don't have to already know where you're going but it does have a chance of landing you in a world you've never been to before. One day Zelretch decided to try and experiment, if he assumed that there were worlds that he never existed on then in theory he could find them by using the second method I mentioned earlier." Harry continued rolling his shoulders.

"However Zelretch decided that searching for these worlds on his own was inefficient. So he simply had to make others do it for him, the old man decided to make exactly three hundred tools that utilised The Kaleidoscope and then send them into the Dimensional Void to drift. Now in order to enter a world he, and none of his alternates, had ever been to before these tools had sentience built into them. They could feel if any form of Zelretch had ever been on a world and if that world had Prana on it, Prana is the power source that we use to cast magic, when they found a world that both had Prana on it and that Zelretch had never been to before the tool entered that dimension and looked for an appropriate owner." Harry pulled a canteen out from under his duster before taking a swig and offering it to Alice who took it gratefully, it was really starting to get hot. Harry had willingly told Alice that the tools had sentience just not how much sentience, he really didn't want to deal with the whole 'your sword can turn into a woman' thing right now.

"Now not all these tools were the same, the first were of the Weapon class, my sword Avalon is one of these." He informed Alice pointing at the blade strapped to his left hip. "The Weapon class sought one thing and one thing only from their owners, the desire for adventure and travel. The Weapon class allowed the 'Travel to Parallel Worlds' part of the Kaleidoscope I mentioned earlier, so naturally they chose users who couldn't resist making use of their function. The next type of tool was called the Formless, the normally took the form of some kind of bracelet that could be turned into all different types of things though no weapon, this tool allowed one to Download Information from their parallel selves, they chose people who lived to solve complex problems ensuring people would make use of them. The final type of tool was of the Power type, it allowed one to take Prana from alternate universes and use it freely, that being said it was limited so it wasn't like possessing one made you invincible, they found people who actively sought out challenges." Harry finished, before caressing Avalon slightly and putting the canteen back under his duster.

"Zelretch to this very day is still receiving information from all of the tools, I do know how but I would prefer not to go into too much detail in that because frankly it would take to much time and that more or less covers it." Harry finished before simply waiting for his sister to process the information he had just placed in her shoulders.

A completely blank look was obvious on the face of Alice as she considered what she had just been told. Her brother could apparently traverse the Multi-Verse virtually at will due to an artefact that apparently had sentience and fed information back to a Vampire of immense power. Needless to say her brain completely shut down once this information had been reviewed three or four times. Her mind rebooted abruptly, quickly organising what was relevant and not relevant information.

Well at least Harry asking for that Unbreakable Vow made more sense now. The Vow, while a powerful tool on its own, had a number of other uses that most people didn't know about or chose to ignore. The first and most valuable of them being that if it was phrased a certain way then the subject matter that the oath covered could not be found out through the use of Legilimency or Veritaserum, well Alice supposed that was probably a good thing, it didn't take very long to see how this power could be easily misused after all.

Sure at first glance the ability to travel to other realities probably didn't seem to have much potential misuse, but that was dead wrong. What happened if you started taking idea's, technology, magic hell even people from other words and placing them elsewhere. Giving advanced technology to muggle governments, tech that Harry could probably find in other worlds to help with things like the improvement of medicine and machinery may seem like a good idea but in reality it probably wasn't.

Giving advanced technology to a race that hadn't developed it themselves would be like giving a loaded gun to a child, it would probably end with something you would probably wish had never happened. Magic would be the same, if the magic was powerful enough it would upset the balance of the Magical World and maybe even spark the third Wizarding World War. It was no wonder Harry had never told anyone about what he could do, even Dumbledore could be corrupted by something like this. Brining new technology and Magic into their world would no doubt be done with the best intentions, but everyone knows what the road to hell is paved with.

But didn't that also mean that Harry was more vulnerable to the corruption of this power than anyone else? What if he ever gave into the desire to 'help people' and ended up causing even more misery, could he really be trusted with this power?

Could anyone be trusted with it?

Harry turned, cutting of his view of her, and picked up a back pack, slinging it over his shoulder. Alice's hand moved slightly holding her wand tighter as she contemplated killing her own brother, granted she didn't want to do it and felt disgusted with herself for even considering it but if this power was ever misused then it could cause the death of millions and they had been raised to believe that saving people was all well and good but it was also a numbers game.

Kill one to save ten.

Kill ten to save one hundred.

Kill one hundred to save a thousand.

Kill a thousand to save a million.

That was the practical take on saving people that had been drilled into the both of them by Lily and James Potter. You couldn't save everyone and not everyone deserved to be saved and some simply couldn't be saved. So when it came down to it you had to follow your heart and save the people that you could, even if it meant killing others. The Potter parents didn't like teaching this to their children but Dumbledore had confirmed that the 'Dark Wanker' as her brother called him was not yet dead and as such the two were raised as if they were preparing to fight in another war, and indeed they were.

Potentially this was one of those times where one person had to die to save the lives of may others, perhaps millions of others. If Harry ever did bring advanced technology or magic back into their world then it was possible that it could spark a war more violent than any other in human history, because everyone would want a monopoly on the new tech or magic and humans have proved time and time again that they don't share their toys and when they disagree they go to war.

Right here, right now, all it would take was one high powered Diffindo to the back of Harry's neck and he would be dead before he hit the floor, no pain. Alice's hand shook at the very idea, no one was above being corrupted, not her, not Dumbledore, not even her brother and who could you really trust with power like this? The red head lowered her wand and silently slipped it back into her wand holster. Harry turned back around with a wiry smile on his face and Alice smiled ruefully.

'He saw straight through me.' The younger of the two reflected silently before looking up, her mind still reeling from the idea of visiting parallel worlds and the potential misuse of the ability.

"So, what do we do now?" Alice inquired, Harry simply pulled out a few sections of leather before laying them on the ground.

"Well that really depends on what you want to do," He replied before pulling out a piece of chalk and putting it on top of the leather strips then closing the backpack. "Since I've gotten the oath out of you I was planning on dumping you back in a home reality but if you don't want to go then I'm not adverse to you sticking around little sister, be aware though if you do stay chances are you'll have to kill people." Harry finished grimly sitting back down and picking up the chalk.

"Why, why would I have to kill people?" Alice asked unsteadily, it wouldn't be the first time she had done so. More than once a former Death Eater, one of their associates or sympathisers, had attempted to kill her only to be struck down in self defence sometimes by her and other times by others, Harry included. But while Alice was no stranger to death she didn't like the way that Harry seemed so assured that if she stayed that she would have to kill people. The elder Potter sighed as he began to draw a strange kind of circle on the ground, the leather strips at its centre.

"To answer that I first need to go into the history of this dimension and more importantly the current state of the Mojave because of this." Harry answered still focused on the circle he was drawing, finishing the final line he looked up. "This world developed along a different time line to our own, from what I've been able to find out by poking around after world war two finished. Unlike in our own timeline the miniaturisation of electronics wasn't something they felt was relevant so most computers remained as giant behemoths that took up entire rooms, but unlike our own dimension they began to rely more on nuclear power and eventually, in some ways, surpassed our own level of technology. However while their technology surpassed our own on most levels the cultural norms remained trapped in the American nineteen fifties. Radio, rather than television, remained as the main form of mass media, also like I said earlier they didn't miniaturise their electronics, but, rather than focusing on that they went on to build supercomputers that easily surpass anything that our own world has built so far." Harry finished bringing out his canteen again and taking a swig before handing it over to Alice who also drank.

"Then they went on to further harness the atom as well as inventing a more compact form of nuclear fission generators and, eventually, miniaturised nuclear fission. As well as more advanced robotics, cybernetics and genetic engineering than we currently possess in our universe. This meant that things like power armour and lazer weaponry could be built, as well as the large number of house keeping robots used by many Americans before the Great War. They were built to last too," Harry added with a small, if bitter, smile. "Some of them are still able to function hundreds of years after their construction. That being said a demonisation of Communism, common to both our world and this one during the 1950s, remained a part of everyday North American life in thisuniverse. For example I've found more than a few propaganda posters proclaiming 'Better Dead than Red', a reference to communists if you still remember our history lessons." Harry finished eyes focusing on Alice as he put the chalk away.

"I've found a few mentions of Hippies now and then so its safe to assume that this world had something like that movement as well. The one day everything went to hell in a globe shattering nuclear war, that happened in the year 2077, for the record it's 2281 now two hundred and four years after this nuclear holocaust occurred. The Great War as they called it lasted all of two hours and turned most of the Earth's surface into an uninhabitable wasteland, and to be honest it's not much better now." Harry added almost as an after thought.

"Now as for the Mojave, it's currently caught in the middle of a fight between three different groups, most would tell you it's only two but I doubt that Mr. House will stay out of it. But more on him later, the main two factions in this area are the NCR, New California Republic a democratic organisation that controls most of the area this side of the Colorado river, that being said they are stretched awfully thin. They are dedicated to 'old world' values such as democracy, liberty, and the rule of law. On the other side of the Colorado is Caesar's Legion, it a society based on ancient Rome meaning lots of slavery, amongst other things. Three years ago the NCR beat back Caesar's Legion at Hoover Dam, which is the area that both sides of this conflict want to control as it would allow either side resources like fresh clean drinking water, something of a luxury around here and slightly less importantly it would allow either side to generate electricity, currently the NCR holds the Dam but no one has any idea if they'll hold it once Caesar's Legion attacks again." Harry sighed and put away the canteen.

"So you've got two powers at each others throats and this area could become a war zone at any time. Add to that Mr. House the overload of the New Vegas Strip that is more or less responsible for playing the NCR and the Legion off against each other. Then in addition to that you have Raiders, people who's only real goal in life is to kill people and make the ones that survive as miserable as humanly fucking possible. Mutated animals that will attack you if you get to close or even just enter their territory, mercenaries who would kill you as soon as look at you and more, so I'll say it again, if you stay here Alice chances are you are going to have to kill people." The elder Potter sighed and looked at his sister with hard eyes.

"If you want I'll drop you back in our home Universe, this conversation should be covered under the Unbreakable Oath you took earlier so there would be no need for you to take another, so its all up to you now Alice. Stay, have some adventures maybe learn a few thing and probably kill people or go back home continue training and stay safe, your choice." Harry finished, he had very deliberately not said that she couldn't come with him, humans hated hearing that they couldn't do something and then almost inevitably tried to do it when told just that.

Alice considered it for a second, on one hand adventure and the possibility of not only killing people but gruesome death or going home and being safe but having no adventure. The deciding factor would be one thing for her.

"When would we be going back?" The red head asked with a slight grimace, Harry looked at her strangely.

"A week before Hogwarts went back, why?" He inquired, before his sister smiled back.

"Great! I'll stay then, that means we'll still be back in time for Quidditch World Cup!" Alice chirped happily, Harry felt the strong need to have a drink at that moment. The chance of imminent, and most likely very painful, death and having to kill people verses staying back in their home dimension and staying safe and the thing that makes her want to stay is the fact they'll be back in time for the Quidditch World Cup? Harry honestly felt like the Root, or possibly Zelretch for that matter, was playing some kind of giant joke at his expense.

Wait hang on a second.

"What is this 'we' business?" Harry inquired honestly confused. "Need I remind you that Dad and Mum decided that I wasn't going due to my frequent disappearing acts?" Alice just chuckled lightly and smiled mischievously.

"Well not even Dad would be that cruel he was just hoping that you'd tell them where you were if he threatened you like that, he never had any real intention of not letting you go." She admitted, Harry just sighed, oh man, well at least he had something to do when he got back. "Now what are you going to teach me!?" Alice demanded with stars in her eyes, Harry just sighed, Gryffindor she may be but his sister had a thirst for knowledge on par with any Ravenclaw, that was probably why Hermione Granger and Alice got along so well. "Will it be some kind of advance magic that I don't learn until sixth year?" Alice asked stars still in her eyes, Harry just snorted he wouldn't be teaching her much of anything to do with waving a wand. Still this could be fun, Avalon had suggested he take someone along on his trips one day just to have some fun, maybe this would be a good idea most of her ideas were after all.

_'Of course they're good idea's, I think of them after all.' _She stated mentally causing Harry to sigh, of course then he was reminded of her ego problem. With practised ease the black haired Potter blocked off the voice of his sentient weapon, before directing his attention to the other presence in his mind.

_'Caster you might want to stay in your fox form as well, no need to make this into something even more complicated than it already will be.' _ Harry stated, with a sigh. It wouldn't take a genius to link the fox that was always with him to the Kitsune that had been seen with him by Alice and the others but hopefully the whole new world thing would keep her occupied long enough for his sister to not make the connection straight away. There was another conversation he wasn't really looking forward to when he went back home.

_'Hai Goshujin-Sama!' _Came the enthusiastic reply from the ever cheerful Servant as her fox form squired slightly in one of the pockets of his duster, as Caster tried to make herself more comfortable.

"No I won't be teaching you much wand waving magic at all." Harry stated in a dead pan tone causing Alice to deflate and forcing him to hold in a chuckle. "Most of what I will teach you will be about how to use a gun and handle yourself in hand to hand as well as tracking and surviving off the land." He informed her before touching the circle with suddenly glowed was Prana flowed through it. The leather strips twisted and turned, melting together and changing as Harry added more Prana to the circle and forced the leather to bend to his will. The arcane energies died down and what was left inside the small circle was a leather hat, much like the one of Harry's own head but sized for women.

"What I will be teaching you of magic will be Alchemy and maybe some more on Runes," He stated with a small smile. Just the basic Runes and their uses though, Hogwarts mainly taught Runes connected to Old Norse, the subject got really, really confusing quickly when you started to add different Runic systems into the mix, such as Egyptian and Roman, don't even get him started on Ancient Sumerian Runes.

Alice's mouth dropped open, Alchemy was more akin to a science than actual magic but it didn't make it any less powerful and in some cases far more useful. For example if you conjured a vase it might last for a few hours but after that it would disappear, after all it was impossible to create something from nothing. Alchemy on the other hand used the materials that you could find in the Earth then transmuted them into a new form, providing that you had the materials to start with you could create permanent things rather than something that would fade in time.

More importantly not many people knew how to do Alchemy, most Alchemists guarded their research jealously, not wanting anyone to achieve the pinnacle of Alchemy, The Philosophers Stone, before they did. Alice didn't even know that Harry knew how to do Alchemy, after all it certainly wasn't taught at Hogwarts.

"How? Where?" She asked quickly, Harry just sported an enigmatic smile.

"Well there's more than just one world you know." He answered cheekily, a look of understanding dawned on Alice's face, so since Harrry couldn't find someone to teach him in their world he simply found someone elsewhere that would, or books on the subject that would teach him what he needed to know.

Either way, once again she was reminded of exactly how dangerous his ability to traverse the Multi-Verse at will would be if misused. It would be all to easy for Harry to learn magic that was forbidden in their own world if he looked hard enough, that was something of a chilling thought. It also made Alice significantly more scared of those who possessed the Tool that Harry had called the Formless type. She ordered her thoughts again, this could be dealt with later, she drew in a deep breath.

"So what now?" Alice inquired, standing as Harry did, the black haired Potter pointing in a, to Alice, seemingly random direction.

"Around an hours walk in that direction is a town by the name of Goodsprings, we'll stop there for a little while and get you outfitted with some armour. After that I'll teach you how to handle a rifle and a handgun as well as some minor lessons on Alchemy and Runes." Harry stated, placing the hat he had made earlier onto his sisters head and discreetly erasing the transmutation circle so that no trace of it remained.

"There's someone named Sunny Smiles in Goodsprings as well, she should be able to help me teach you your way around weapons, Sunny's good like that. Next week we'll head out and see where the road takes us, hopefully we'll hit New Vegas before this little vacation ends." Harry finished before walking in the general direction he had pointed in before.

"So who's Sunny Smiles?" Alice inquired with an inquisitive look on her face, Harry sighed as the two walked over the hard packed desert ground.

"She's a friend who helped me find my feet when I first came here over the Christmas break." He replied placing one foot in front of the other as the two made for Goodsprings, a slight blush on his face. Sunny Smiles concealed a lot underneath her armour and Harry knew that to be fact after he had accidentally walked in on her changing one day.

"Did you sleep with her?" Alice asked somewhat innocently, Harry just sighed. He had something of a reputation as a Man-Whore around Hogwarts. He had occasionally decided to use The Kaleidoscope to leave for a weekend and enjoy himself in another world, somehow his not being at Hogwarts ended with the rumour that every time he left he went to see a new woman or an old flame. Making most of the younger males worship him as some kind of Sex God, Harry had often wondered why Emiya Shirou from that Hill of Swords book he had read years ago complained about being worshipped as a Sex God, now that he actually knew, well Harry had new respect for the man's circumstances.

"This is going to be a long day." He remarked remarked with a sigh, placing one foot in front of the other.

**Fate/Kaleidoscope: Last Light Chapter One End**

Well that is it for the pilot chapter, tell me what you thought. Oh and for the hell of it here's a stat page for Harry. Also below is a quick chart on how I rate the stats I put down.

E, You have no idea what you're doing

D, Minimal Understanding

C, Average

C+, Above Average (The + in general means you are above most people in the bracket as it is.)

B, Expert

A, Extremely Skilled

A+, Master

**Name:** Harry James Gilgamesh Potter

**Age:** 17

**Likes: **Avalon, Caster, Family, Swordsmanship, Travel, Adventures, Magic, Alchemy, Looting (Whoo Free Shit!).

**Dislikes: **Lucius Malfoy, The Dark Wanker, Slavery, Bigotry, Douchebags in general, Running Out of Ammo, Chihuahuas.

**Personal Description: **Though he does not posses as much raw power as Dumbledore, Voldemort or Caster, Harry makes up for it by being both ruthlessly pragmatic in his approach to combat and from having seen almost every trick in the book at least once on his trips around the Multi-Verse. This wealth of experience allows for a quick shifting of plans on the fly and the creation of plans that most Wizards would never think of due to his use of things like firearms and swords.

A master Swordsman and experienced Gunman.

Before the Start of Last Light Harry has already visited the following Universes.

1- The Moon Cell (Fate/Extra) Before First Year Hogwarts

2- Mass Effect Universe (Before Shepard Became a SPECTER) After Second Year

3-Skyrim After Third Year

4-Alagaesia (Eragon) After Fourth Year

5- Dresden Files After Fifth Year

6-Far Cry 3 Before Sixth Year

7- Fallout New Vegas Over Sixth Year Christmas Break

7-Rapture and Columbia (Bioshock and Bioshock Infinite) Before Seventh Year.

He also made occasional visits on weekends and Easter to the Negima world, more specifically _Mundus_ Magicus.

**Skills-**

**Potterverse Magic- B: Extensive knowledge of most forms of Magic native to his home Universe, there uses and counters as well as some more abstract Magical Theory. Wrote a Thesis on how the Rune Laguz and the spell Aguamenti drew water out of the air by forcefully combining the Oxygen and Hydrogen Atoms present in his Sixth Year. Given an Outstanding by Professors Flitwick and Babbing this Thesis counted towards his NEWT, after the theory that Harry put forward was proved by a combination of Magic and Muggle science he was all but assured an Outstanding on his Charms and Runes NEWT.**

**Unarmed Combat- B: A more than fairly talented Martial Artist but by no means a master just yet.**

**Alchemy- B: Better than most Alchemists but Harry needs to choose a specialisation to advance any further in his studies instead of trying to do it all. His current Alchemy instructor is Caster who, while never creating a Philosophers Stone for a number of reasons, is still an incredibly proficient Alchemist. **

**Various Magic's- C: Harry's over all skill with the Various types of Magic he has picked up while wandering around the Multi-Verse.**

**Runes- B+: Very talented at Runic Studies and is capable of engraving Runic Formula's onto his own clothing to do things such as increase his own Strength and Speed as well as the Protection, and general durability, that the Clothing Offers. **

**Prana Levels- B: High Magical Reserves, placing Harry on par with some of the more senior Auror in terms of sheer magical power, if not in terms of number of spells known. **

**Tracking- B: Above average tracker but not a master.**

**Mechanics- B: Excellent Mechanic but lacks the specialised training necessary to fix more advanced pieces of equipment. **

**Medicine and Healing- C: A battlefield Medic, while Harry may not be able to fix up extensively damaging wounds he can keep people with them alive long enough to get to real help.**

**Guns- A: Extremely proficient in the use and care of most types of firearms. **

**Swordsmanship- A+: A master Swordsman. **

**Personal Skill**

**Eye of Mind True- **Capable of calm analysis of battle conditions even when in danger and deduce an appropriate course of action after considering all possibilities to escape from a predicament. So long there is even a 1% chance of a comeback, this ability greatly improves the chances of winning.

It is a kind of "combat logic" that utilises calm analysis to take information obtained from the current situation and enemy's abilities to make predictions, and makes use of his cultivated battle experience to plan his attack. In spite of danger, he takes consideration of all possible actions in a particular situation, and if there is even a one percent chance of a comeback, the ability improves the chances of success.

Harry's nerves of steel, his mind's eye obtained through experience, is nothing extraordinary compared to Instinct possessed by some of the Heroes, like Caster, passed down through Legends, but noted to be the only skill that he possesses, a weapon wielded by a mortal that anyone can gain through tenacious training.

This ability is the result of an overwhelming amount of combat experience.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fate Kaleidoscope: Last Light**

**Chapter Two: Always Look On The Bright Side Of Life!**

**Authors Note-**

This, well this is a long one. I went into a little bit of detail about the current state of the Mojave as well as some back ground on a few characters. In addition to that there are several moments during this chapter where I mention what Harry was doing in various Universes, such as exactly when he arrived in the Dresden Files. There's also a small bit of Gallows Humour and some Comedic Sociopathy at the end of the chapter. As well as hinting that Harry might have become something of a Sociopath due to his experiences.

Something I want to make clear now is that while some parts of this Story is more or less going to run on rule of fun most of that will happen in the Harry Potter Universe and even then some situations will be treated with the seriousness they deserve.

Anyone who doesn't know Type-Moon, or more specifically about Fate/Extra, will have some of their questions about Caster answered next chapter. Because I don't really want to keep you in the dark about it forever and I would prefer to at least give you enough information that you understand what's going on rather than need to Wiki it. I won't be telling you the whole story but it will be enough so that you understand why Harry trusts Caster and why Caster agreed to work with him in the first place.

Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour get a mention in a bit of a flashback in this chapter, as I want to use the Triwizard Champions more in this story than they were used in Cannon. Mostly because in order to be chosen you apparently had to be the best your school had to offer, meaning every single person in that tournament had the potential to be amazing Badasses but it just seemed kind of wasted in the Books. So You'll see fair bit of Fleur Delacour, Victor Krum and even Cedric Digory in future chapters because they felt, at least to me, like something of an untapped resource in the books.

Also my BETA has not yet gone over this chapter but I wanted to get this out soon so I will replace it later on when Zimbolical has had a chance to go over it, hope you enjoy.

**Authors Note- **

When Alice first saw the small 'town' of Goodsprings she almost fell to her knees. Sure Harry had told her that this world had undergone, what he had called a nuclear holocaust, but until just then she hadn't really taken it on board. The 'town', if it could even be called that, was in disrepair at best and in ruins at worst. Ramshackle pieces of iron and sheet metal had filled in holes, some of the buildings seemed to be held together by nothing but sheet metal and hope. She saw some crops growing but they looked sickly, unsurprising really given the way the rest of the town looked.

Harry angled the pair of them towards the Goodsprings General Store and just allowed Alice to take in the view, it was a sobering sight. The black haired Potter sighed as they continued walking and wondered how Chet would feel about seeing him, probably wouldn't be to happy. The old crotch didn't really like him all that much, mostly on a business level. Harry voluntarily admitted to bargaining hard, it had been one of the many lessons that Avalon, and eventually Caster, had made sure to teach him before they went even further into the Multi-Verse. It was one of the many lessons he had learned well, right up there with how to torture people for information and how to kill someone with nothing but a knife or his bare hands.

Chet would be more than glad to relieve him of his caps, the man would be vastly more irritated by the fact that he wouldn't get as much as he wanted for whatever it was he was selling. Well that was just tough as far as Harry was concerned, after all he always brought a lot when he came through so surely that was worth at least a little discount? Besides he sold enough to the man in terms of Gecko Leather that Chet should be used to it by now.

Their feet echoed on the wooden floor boards and the sound of a bell ringing could be clearly heard when Harry opened the door to the small General Store. The first thing Alice noticed was the fact that there was a freezer in the middle of the room that wasn't plugged in and the glass on top of it had been smashed a long time ago, inside of the freezer was filled with odds and ends. The rest of the room was just as strange, metal shelving that was sometimes on such an odd angle that she honestly wondered how it was standing up without magic.

More odds and ends dotted the shelves at regular intervals, as they got closer to the front counter Alice could see that the glass display cases had been smashed open a long time ago, still didn't stop whoever was running this store from putting things inside them though. As for who was running the store, it was a man that seemed to be in his mid to late thirties with a pair of goggles around his neck, some five o'clock shadow wearing a pair of faded blue overalls a white shirt and brown pants, his feet enclosed in functional boots.

"Chet," Harry stated with a nod towards the proprietor of the store who seemed to be less than thrilled to have him there.

"Potter," The man man acknowledged in return, he didn't say Potter the same way Snape did. That man said their name, and their fathers, like it was the foulest thing from the deepest pits of hell, for Chet it was more of a tired resignation that something he wouldn't like was about to happen, the man, Chet, turned his attention over to Alice. "And this would be?" He inquired, his tone not really leaving tired resignation but gaining a definite sense of interest to it.

"My sister," Harry answered, his voice becoming hard and discouraging further questioning. Chet simply nodded before turning his tired gaze to the black haired teen.

"And you are here to buy what exactly?" Chet inquired causing Harry to look Alice up and down for a second before turning back to the store owner.

"I need some leather armour for her and a Varment rifle and I'll take as many 5.56 mm and 9 mm rounds as I can afford after the armour and the rifle have been paid for." Harry stated causing Chet to look Alice up and down for a second then shaking his head.

"The rifle and ammo is fine but I haven't got any armour in her size." Chet replied causing Harry to grimace for a second.

"Then I'll take the leather needed to make the armour some thread to sow it with and the metal plates I need to reinforce it with, oh and a pair of fingerless gloves if you wouldn't mind." Harry responded getting a nod out of Chet.

"Going to make it yourself then." It wasn't so much a question as it was a statement but Harry nodded anyway. "Alright then, the leather is going to cost you one hundred while the metal and thread is going to cost you another twenty caps." Chet finished, Harry snorted in response.

"Bullshit," Harry responded with a derisive shake of his head. "It's only one hundred and sixty caps for a full suit of leather armour my size so cut the crap Chet, I'll pay you seventy caps for the lot." He countered causing the older man to shake his head.

"True," Chet replied before continuing. "But you're missing the larger picture," The man added with a neutral look on his face. "While it costs that much for a full suit I also tack on more for labour, after all I have to make the armour myself. Mostly out of the Gecko hide that Sunny sells to me, but if you take enough leather just for a suit this girls size then I won't have enough left to make a full suit so I have to regain my profits somehow." He finished, Harry shook his head.

"Agreed, but I'll be hanging around for awhile and we both know that Sunny and I'll will both be selling you hides so you'll have enough leather again in no time, I'll give you eighty caps no more." Harry countered, Chet considered it for a second before nodding.

"Fine, The Varmint rifle will cost you seventy five" Chet replied bringing the weapon out, it looked old and a little worse for wear but Harry gave it a once over before nodding to the store keeper.

"It's in good condition but I'm sure you can do better than seventy five, after all you know I'll buy a fair amount of ammo off you as well." Harry replied, Chet simply snorted in return.

"We'll see how much you buy first before thinking about that." The man shot back sardonically before turning towards the back room. "What kind of ammo were you looking for the normal or the surplus?" Chet inquired.

"The normal," Harry replied with disgust clear in his tone. "That surplus shit isn't worth the caps you sell it for." Chet just shrugged before walking back with a pair of green boxes that were locked up tight that Alice recognised form old war movies as a pair of ammo storage boxes.

"How much do you want of each?" Chet inquired pulling out the key to the boxes, Harry though about it for a seond, weighing his caps against what he needed before coming to a decision.

"I'll take three hundred caps worth of the 5.56 and two fifty caps worth of the 9mm." He replied getting a nod out of Chet.

"Well that's enough to buy you one hundred and fifty rounds of the 5.56 and two hundred rounds of the 9mm" The older man responded getting a nod out of Harry who reached down and opened up his backpack drawing out a large brown bag that seemed to clink as it moved.

"Now hows about that discount considering how much I'm buying?" Her brother inquired his tone light but carrying an edge of steel to it. Chet thought about it for a moment before nodding grudgingly.

"I'll give you the rifle for sixty," He stated.

"Fifty," Harry countered with a grim look.

"Sixty," Chet repeated.

"Fifty five," Came Harry's return offer, the store owner thought about it for a second before nodding.

"Very well," Chet replied adding up the total in his head. "That comes to a grand total of six hundred and eighty five caps." Harry just nodded before leaning back down and opening up the back pack again and drawing out another brown bag the same size as the first before pulling out two much smaller ones and throwing then in front of Chet.

"That's seven hundred." The black haired teen replied, the older man nodded and pulled out his change handing it over before pulling out the packets of bullets from the ammo boxes and placing them on the table then placing down the leather and metal. Harry seemed to fiddle with the lock on the top of the backpack before opening it again and throwing everything, except for the Varmint Rifle, inside.

"I'd say it was nice to see you." Chet stated in a bland tone that reinforced the fact that her brother and the store owner were not fond of each other in the slightest to Alice.

"But I would be lying." Harry finished the statement while pulling the back pack on and walking out of the Goodsprings General Store with Alice hot on his heels, the elder Potter kept a tight grip on the Varmint Rifle as they walked. The pairs next destination wasn't very far away either, the building right next to the General Store in fact.

A bar called The Prospectors Saloon, that seemed to have a kind of old western homey feel to it that Alice couldn't quite describe. Outside was an old man with a busy white beard and a kind smile on his face, his weathered skin showing he had been around the block more than a few times in his long life.

"Nice to see you Easy Pete." Harry stated with a smile and a wave, the old man simply looking them both over with a smile.

"Good to see you to Harry, keeping out of trouble?" The elderly man inquired, Harry had always liked Pete he was easy to get along with and more importantly he cared about people. The man also knew more about explosives than almost anyone else Harry had ever met, he liked that in a person.

"Of course, you know me." The black haired teen stated with a smile, causing the old man to chuckle.

"That's why I asked," Pete joked, not so subtlety drawing attention to the fact that Harry had horrible luck when it came to keeping out of trouble in general. The fact he'd managed to survive the Rook Islands only to come back to his home dimension and have the city he'd chosen to stay in invaded only cemented his horrible luck as fact. Well at least that seemed to run true in every universe and plane of reality Harry had ever visited, it was kind of comforting in a paradoxical kind of way.

"And who would this little lady be?" Pete inquired, his smile becoming somewhat smaller but no less warm and inviting.

"My sister from back west," Harry lied smoothly, he could tell Pete didn't believe a word of it but the old man knew better than to press the issue. "That old shack still free, I was hoping that I wouldn't have to camp out tonight." He inquired with a smile, the old man gave a nod in return.

"No ones claimed it yet," Pete replied before nodding towards the door. "You best get going youngins, Trudy and Sunny will want ta see the both of ya after all." The elderly man stated his smile not even once wavering.

"Thanks Pete," Harry replied walking towards the door to the Saloon.

"It was nice meeting you." Alice added with a smile of her own following her older brother inside of the bar. The Prospectors Saloon was a homey place, that was something Alice decided almost immediately, it was clearly well looked after no matter what the sheet metal on the outside looked like.

Directly in front of them was a pool table that was obviously well used and just as obviously well maintained, a Jukebox played out Frank Sinatra's Blue Moon from the back of them room. A few tables and chairs were scattered throughout the room, a woman seated at one of them, a large dog that looked particularly vicious seated on the floor before her. The woman in question was older than Harry, maybe in her mid to late twenties and wearing leather armour. Her dust caked brown-red hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail and she carried a gun identical to Harry's on her back, a Cowboy Repeater if what Alice remembered was correct. She grinned at the duo and waved them over, Harry just waved back and slipped into a seat across from the woman, Alice silently doing the same, unless the younger Potter missed her guess this was Sunny Smiles.

"Been awhile Harry," Sunny stated easily her brown eyes crinkling slightly with her smile, Harry simply grinned back in return.

"Nice to see you to Sunny." The black haired teen replied before leaning down and ruffling the fur of the attack dog under the table. "Good to see you to Cheyenne." He added getting what could only be called a pleased bark in return. Sunny quickly turned her attention to Alice her smile never once fading.

"And who might this be?" She inquired, Sunny's voice not once loosing its exuberance and good cheer, Harry simply chuckled lightly.

"This is my little sister from back west Alice Potter." He replied, Sunny nodded in return and held out her hand grin still on her face.

"Nice to meet you Alice," The older woman said as they shook hands. "Names Sunny Smiles and this," She added patting the head of the dog under the table. "Is my friend Cheyenne, don't worry she won't bite unless I tell her to." Sunny added seeing the girls slight hesitance at the dogs presence.

"Nice to meet you to Sunny." Alice replied after a second, her hands going back to her lap after their hand shake. The older woman turned her attention back to the elder of the two Potters. 

"So why are you back here Harry?" Sunny inquired sounding honestly confused. "When you left you made it sound like you were heading to New Vegas are you on the return trip?"

"Nah I never made it to New Vegas," Harry admitted with an easy grin on his face. "Got all the way out to Hoover Dam before meeting my little Sis here and well after that the road just kept getting more dangerous and the Fiends were expanding a bit to and I wanted to stay the hell away from that so we just travelled around a bit slowly working our way back until we finally hit Goodsprings." Harry finished his smile never once wavering, Sunny just nodded in response.

"So what do you plan to do now?" She asked, Harry pretended to think about it for a second, before turning to Alice.

"I plan to teach her how to shoot properly, then maybe head out to Primm see the sights. After that? No idea." He responded, Alice just sat quietly throughout the conversation. It didn't really involve her after all, not only that but if she started to talk to much she may let something slip that she didn't mean to, whether that something was the existence of Magic or the fact they were dimensional travellers was kind of immaterial considering each one was probably as bad as the other.

"So anything interesting happen while I was gone?" Harry inquired cocking his head slightly to the left.

"Yeah about a week ago there was Courier that almost got killed, shot in the head to be exact, Victor dug her out of a shallow grave and it didn't take her long to get on her way. Went to track down the person who shot her, Benny I think his name was, before she left she did help us out, set up an ambush and took out a fair share of the Powder Gangers, they still send Raiding parties every now and then but they're leaving us alone for the most part, but we can always talk about that later." Sunny stated, her smile finally fading as a far more serious look replaced it.

"Um..." Alice said unsurely, feeling like a stranger butting into a conversation that didn't involve her. "What are Powder Gangers and was the courier's name?" She inquired, after all Sunny hadn't said it and it was a little annoying to keep calling the woman 'The Courier' in her head and Alice was confused about what kind of people would be called Powder Gangers. Sunny just looked like someone had slapped her for a second before laughing lightly.

"Sorry telling you her name slipped my mind." Sunny admitted a trifle sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head in a somewhat nervous manner. "Hecate, that was the name she gave." Alice just nodded, what an odd coincidence a Courier that travelled up and down the various roads in life just happened to be named after the Greek Goddess that governed Crossroads and protected travellers from evil, considering that this Courier, this Hecate, survived being shot in the head maybe she had some divine luck? Alice mused on it for a second before discarding the thought, if that was true, or even if it wasn't, there was no real way to tell.

"As for the Powder Gangers I though everyone had heard of them." Sunny continued a look of slight disbelief on her face that Alice didn't know anything about the rather notorious gang. "A few months back now the NCR brought up a new batch of convicts to the prison just a little ways down from here. In their infinite wisdom the NCR chose to give those same convicts dynamite and bombs in order to help clear the roads and to set some of the ground for large scale construction at a later date." Sunny sighed after she said that and Alice was fairly certain that she could already tell what was coming next.

"As it turns out however giving a bunch of criminals that are doing hard time explosives is a bad idea. Around two months ago the inmates led a successful prison riot and now operate out of the former NCR penitentiary down the road, using it like their own private fortress. The unfortunate thing is that regardless of what you want to say about the NCR, they built that prison well so taking it back is no small matter. They've focused mostly on keeping the convicts contained rather than killing them off, as the NCR solders in this area are spread to thin to really do anything else but that. The former inmates call themselves Powder Gangers these days, but they're really just scum sucking Raiders no matter how you look at it." Sunny finished, a disgusted look coming to her face.

Harry, while hearing the conversation about the Powder Gangers and learning the Couriers name was focused on something else. The Powder Gangers were nothing new, the group had been active since he had come here last Christmas. What Sunny had said wasn't what she had wanted to say, but the message she was trying to send was quite clear. The Powder Gangers were still a problem and she wanted to talk about it when there were no prying ears around, well that was easily arranged.

"I see," Harry stated before flicking his head at the nearby doorway that led further into the Saloon. "Want to go and watch this shorty learn how to shoot, chances are we can have a good laugh while she screws up." The message wasn't really all that hidden, they would need to practise away from people and that meant they could talk without any of the other residence of Goodsprings overhearing them. Sunny nodded as she stood and stretched to the sky.

"Lead on." The red head replied standing as Harry walked back out the front door of the Saloon, honestly it would have been faster to go through but that would mean he would have to talk to Trudy. While Harry didn't have anything against the bartender, in actual fact Harry quite liked her, but if this was so important that Sunny wanted to talk about it outside the range of prying ears then Harry wanted to talk about it as soon as possible. The group of three quickly made there way around to the back of the Saloon, Sunny walking over to a small fence that faced a brick wall to place a few empty Sunset Sarsaparilla bottles on it, six in total.

"Alirght Alice," Harry said turning around and handing the Varmint Rifle over to its new owner. "Congratulations this is your new weapon, it's pretty basic but the truth about guns is that as long as you can hit your target pretty much any gun will do the job. Now for the crash course," He continued first pointing to a small switch just above the trigger guard. "This is the safety, if its down, like it is now, then you can't shoot. Flick it up though and that gun will be more than ready to spit hot lead at anything." Harry took a small breath and pointed to the top of the rifle.

"The Varmint Rifle is a bolt-action, in layman's terms that means that once you fire a shot you have to pull back on this lever here to let the case out. You'll get five shots before you need to reload," Harry's finger moved to another switch, this one half way down the gun. "This is the release for the magazine, flick it down to eject then simply put the next one in, you following me so far?" Harry questioned getting a nod in return as Alice focused on the rifle before her.

"Alright then, eject the magazine please." Alice fumbled slightly before flicking the switch down a small click was heard as a part of the formerly sleek gun sunk down by about an inch. Harry's hand guided his sisters hand in taking out the magazine, giving it a hard yank to get it free. When it came out Harry let the backpack drop off his shoulder again and seemed to fiddle with the lock for a second before bringing out two boxes of twenty 5.56 millimetre rounds.

"Alright next comes loading bullets into the mag." Harry started opening one of the boxes and pulling out a bullet before placing close to the top of the magazine, before placing it inside the mag by sliding it back and pushing down, the bullet went in with a sharp click. Harry handed the magazine over to his sister a box of bullets following. "Now you give it a try," He offered with a slight smile. Alice fumbled slightly as she pulled out one of the bullets, she lined it up with the magazine and inserted the bullet slowly, it took some time but eventually the bullet slid home with a click, even if it did take almost twenty seconds. Well no one was perfect Harry supposed and for someone that had never even held a gun before today that wasn't a bad job.

"Got it," Alice stated clenching her right fist tightly, Harry knew from personal experience that, that particular quirk of his sisters was her way of saying good job to herself non-verbally.

"Nice job," Harry offered in return, a small smile on his face as his guided Alice's hands in placing the magazine back into the Varmint Rifle.

"Now for the basics of gun safety," Harry continued looking down at the now loaded gun. "First don't point that at someone unless you're threatening them or you know there are no bullets in it. A gun like any other weapon is meant to kill people, do not take it lightly." Alice nodded quickly at the words.

"Understood," The red haired girl replied knowing the seriousness that Harry spoke with. "What are the other rules?"

"Next up is quite simple, don't draw out a gun unless you think you're going to have to use it. Much like Dad told us about 'other weapons', it can easily kill people don't pull it out unless you are sure you are prepared to kill the person in front of you." Harry continued, before running a hand through his black hair. The stress he placed on other weapons was not lost on Alice, Harry was telling her she should treat the gun with as much respect, if not more so, than she did her wand. His eyes flicked up, Sunny was watching with Cheyenne from a short distance away waiting to talk to him, looked like this was really important.

"When you shoot, pull the stock into your shoulder nice and tight. You don't want the kick to make your shot go off target or worse have the kick slam the butt of the gun into your shoulder and injure you." Harry sighed slightly before pointing at the Sarsaparilla bottles that Sunny had set up earlier. "Now for the fun part, the shooting. Push the stock into your shoulder and line up the the bit at the end of the barrel with that notch, breath out slowly then hold you breath." Alice followed every direction faithfully, taking careful aim at the Sarsaparilla bottles down range. "Pull the trigger."

A small bang echoed over the almost silent range before Alice's bullet embedded itself in the wall behind the Sarsaparilla bottles, a bare inch off hitting one. Harry looked at the shot for a second, as Alice pulled back of the leaver and let a casing pop out before taking aim again. The younger Potter bit her lips in concentration.

"Good job, now try again but crouch down this time it will make your aim slightly more steady." Harry told her, Alice instantly crouched and lined up another shot while Harry backed away a bit until he came level with Sunny. "You needed to talk." It was a statement not a question but Sunny nodded none the less.

"Yes, look I know you aren't normal. Too many convenient things just seem to happen when you're around." The red head stated her eyes narrowing slightly. "And don't even try to feed me that bullshit about you being from out West, I know you were lying about that. Too many inconsistencies in your story, and the girls, probably didn't help your case that I was raised out that way either." Sunny added almost like an after thought, "I don't know where you came from and honestly I don't care. I need your help, after Hecate left Goodsprings she went to Primm and managed to fight off the Powder Gangers that had taken over the town. After which she managed to drum up some extra support for the NCR soldiers down that way. That let them take over the running of the town and, at least for the most part, has kept the Powder Gangers mostly contained. The problem is that the scouting parties are getting more frequent and larger." Sunny said a grimace of her face, the sound of another gun shot not distracting the two as Alice took another shot at the Sarsaparilla bottles.

"The NCR has set their soldiers to keep the Powder Gangers from going any further south but unfortunately the same can't be said from keeping them going north, right towards us. They're stretched too thin and considering the size of the scouting parties that have been coming up the Powder Gangers are starting to get desperate, they're either going to raid the town soon or try to wipe it out and take over, maybe just kill everyone and take all the supplies before heading further north, though hopefully the Cazador's would kill them all off it that happened." Sunny continued, painting a grim future with her predictions.

"What do you want me to do?" Harry questioned, it was only the fact that Sunny hadn't managed to make the connection to Harry and Magic that he hadn't obliviated her already. The red head took a deep breath.

"I know I'm asking a lot but, I need you to check out the NCR Correctional Facility that the Power Gangers took over when they escaped. I don't know what you do to make everything go your way but I need that information and I was hoping you could get it for me. I need to know if they plan on trying to wipe us out or if they plan on passing us by, a date or time for the attack would also be nice but I don't actually need that I just want it, I do need the other pieces of information though." Sunny finished, Harry took a second to think about it before nodding.

"Alright, I'll do it." The black haired teen replied a feeling of excitement building in his gut. This is what he lived for! The adrenaline rush of combat and exploration had been ingrained into his very psyche by this point, granted under normal circumstances Harry usually wouldn't consider doing this unless he got something out of it, money, treasure, it didn't really matter. As one of the people he had met on his first times exploring the Multi-Verse had once said 'Whether its for treasure or woman everything is better if you've fought for it.' Granted they hadn't really got along and Caster had killed her before everything was said and done but that didn't make her statement any less true. Sunny exhaled and nodded slowly.

"Thanks, I know that I'm asking a lot but please we need this." She stated Harry simply nodded, Sunny had helped him find up from down when he had no idea what was going on. As far as Harry was concerned this would make them even, and then put Sunny into his debt which could be useful later on.

Another gunshot could be clearly heard from down the range before a yell of triumph roared from Alice's throat as one of her bullets finally shattered a Sarsaparilla bottle. Harry just smiled and walked forward, they still had a lot to get through, after all once she got a little better with the Varmint Rifle he still had to teach her how to fire a pistol.

**XXX**

"Okay time for Actually Useful Runes 101," Harry stated with a small smile. The reason he said actually useful was that while Hogwarts did indeed teach Rune Craft you didn't really learn anything particularly useful until Sixth and Seventh Year. Harry's own knowledge came from what Avalon knew, and she knew a lot about Rune Craft, along with what he'd been able to weasel out of Dresden for his help with the Loup Garou incident, God had that been a nightmare. No seriously that thing just refused to fucking die!

Granted at Hogwarts they did go into some more esoteric rune theory but what they discussed wasn't exactly combat applicable most of the time. "Okay first for a review, what are the twelve Runes taught at Hogwarts during years three and four?" Harry questioned, Alice who was sitting across the table from him answered immediately.

"Ansuz, Raidho, Kenaz, Gebo, Jera, Perthro, Sowilo, Berkano, Ehwaz, Ingwaz, Othala and Dagaz." Alice finished immediately, Harry nodded that was an excellent recall speed.

At that moment the pair of Potter's sat in the middle of a formerly abandoned Shack that was on the edge of Goodsprings. It was where most travellers set up shop before moving on so they were more than welcome to use it.

"Glad you can remember them easily, but while we will be working with those runes as well most of our work will be focused on the ones you haven't learned yet as they have the greater combat potential. That's not to say the others can't be used in combat but they are not the most powerful when used in that manner, all of the twelve you have just listed work better from a support roll rather than a combat one and in the rare case you do see them as part of a combat Rune array chances are that they are only enhancing the other runes." Harry stated before leaning down to the backpack again before fiddling with the lock and pulling it open, a pair of A4 note books and several pens were pulled out along with a compass and a ruler. Alice's curiosity finally got the better of her.

"Harry what's up with that backpack?" The younger of the two questioned looking interested in the seemingly unassuming bag, Harry just looked confused by the question.

"What do you mean what's up with it?" The black haired teen replied the look of confusion still on his face.

"I mean why do you keep fiddling with the locks before you take things out?" Alice clarified, immediately getting a look on understanding from her brother.

"Oh, I modified it. Got the idea after seeing Mad Eye's trunk, crazy as a sack of cats the man may be but damned if he doesn't know what he's doing. The lock acts as my way of determining what appears inside of the bag. For example one is clothes, two is for food, three is water, four camping supplies, five guns, six bullets, seven body armour, eight explosives and nine is odds and ends." Harry finished, locking the bag once more.

"Naturally I put a feather light Charm on the bag and the space inside has been widened, in addition to that I added a few more spells to correctly order everything, this bag has been with me through thick and thin." Harry admitted tapping the worn material with fondness. "Ever since my second trip through the Multi-Verse I have had this thing with me, that reminds me I need to visit that universe again it was a lot of fun even if I did almost die when I first got there." Harry added the last part in a whisper before turning his attention back to Alice. "That answer your question?" He inquired and got a nod in return.

"Yep!" Alice chirped back cheerfully. She wanted one of those bags now, hmmm, maybe she could guilt Harry into getting her one for Christmas or her birthday? "Now on with the lesson Professor Potter," She demanded impetuously getting a small chuckle out of Harry.

"Alright, Alright, but before we begin I gotta tell you not to use any magic in this world if you can avoid it." Harry stated getting a nod from Alice.

"So act like the Statute of Secrecy is still in place to avoid having the magical population of this world come down on us like a ton of bricks?" She asked, Harry shook his head.

"Not quite," He admitted wondering how to phrase this before realising there really was no way to put this nicely. "There is no magical population in this world," Harry admitted getting a shocked look in return. "It's true, there is no Mana in this world and no one has a Magical Core like you or I do, no the reasons I don't don't want you to use magic here is two fold. First there are some places in this world that promote the advancement of Science outside of moral and ethical boundaries so if they catch you they'll turn you into a human guinea pig." Harry neglected to mention that they would most likely dissect her while she was still alive though, no need to scare Alice too badly after all. "The second is that as I stated before this world has no Mana, what do you think that means for us?" Harry questioned getting a slightly confused look in return.

"Uhhh, no idea." Alice replied, Harry had to hold in a sigh. Oh well no surprise she didn't know after all it had never been a problem in their own world and he had only found it out by getting information from Avalon about it. It was probably written somewhere in there world as a theory but damned if Harry knew where to find it.

"Okay simply put when we use power from our Magical Cores, I call it Od a name derived from Odic Force. If there's a name for the power inside our Magical Core besides Magic in our home world I haven't heard it yet, but I divided it a little more because I found it easier." There was a small lie there but Harry really didn't want to have to explain about the entirety of Magus culture, that would take a long, long time.

"To put it simply when our Od is depleted we normally take in Mana from nature unconsciously to replenish it to full capacity. But since there is no Mana in this world we can't do that, meaning that it will take you longer to get your reserves back. Not only that but if you completely empty your core normally you'd be laid out for four days to a week in our home world, in this world where we have no Mana to draw on to replenish ourselves you'll be laid out for three weeks or more, so naturally you can see why I don't want you using any magic if you can avoid it." He finished getting a few vigorous nods from Alice showing that the red head most definitely understood his concerns.

"But we've gotten off topic, before we go back to Runes any questions?" Harry inquired, Alice thought about it for a second before nodding.

"When you say outside of morale or ethical boundaries wha-" That was as far as she got before Harry fixed the younger Potter with a haunted look that set her teeth on edge.

"Don't finish that question unless you really want an answer, suffice to say what some people in this world have done for the advancement of science would make Bellatrix Lestrange look like a saint." Alice's curiosity was quickly killed, Harry just shook his head trying to clear it of the unpleasant thoughts that naturally sprang up due to that conversation. While he had never ventured past Primm himself, only making it half way to Mojave Outpost before deciding that he wouldn't have made it to New Vegas with the amount of time he had left and turning back, that didn't mean he hadn't spoken to every trader he could.

Trying to get as much information on this world as possible, one of them happened have an old recording from a Vault. Harry had been perfectly confident that even though he lacked a Pipboy the Omni-Tool that he had picked up during his trip to that one Universe, he wondered how Shepard was doing after the Skyllian Blitz? Ah even knowing what little he did about Shepard the man was probably doing fine right about now.

The Omni-Tool was one of the only times that Harry had broken his personal rule about not taking technology outside of its home universe if it could cause untold problems on his own, still the damn thing was just to damn handy not to have and both Avalon and Caster had agreed with that, still it had been able to play the recording, he had been right and the Trader had been right as well, the recording was from a Vault.

Vault 22 to be exact, Harry had seen some fucked up shit over the years, and he wasn't even going to go into what had happened on the Rook Islands, even ignoring all the other fucked up shit on those Islands there was something fundamentally wrong about that place, but what he had seen in that video, that was...that was nothing he ever wanted to see again.

"Any more questions?" Harry asked, getting a shake from Alice's head he chose to continue. "Alright to start with the two Runes we'll be focusing on are Kano and Algiz, out of the two Kano is not taught at Hogwarts as it is normally a direct combat type of Rune and can cause a lot of damage if you're not careful with it, pop quiz time. If we shouldn't use too much magic because we can't take in more power from the Mana in the air then why am I having you study more Runes?" Harry asked, Alice answered immediately.

"Because, while they can have the same effects as a wand based spell Runes take less energy due to being inherently magical in nature. Not only that but the Runes themselves act like a kind of magical amplifier allowing the caster to use less power and achieve the same or a greater result." She finished quickly, Harry nodded appreciatively at the answer.

"Very good, I do believe that even Professor Babbling would be satisfied by that answer." He responded, "Second question, why then are Runes less used than wand based spells?" Harry's answer wasn't long coming.

"Due to the fact that Runes are required to be carved on something and some wand based spells can only be reproduced by Runic Arrays that take far more time and energy to construct than simply using the spell. As such while a useful field of study for traps and use in warding Runes are generally considered to be inefficient when compared against normal wand based spells." Alice finished quickly, Harry nodded again.

"Very good answer," He praised before chuckling slightly. "Though considering that was almost word for word from the text book maybe you've been spending to much time around Hermione Granger." Harry teased getting a pout from his sister.

"Don't say things like that, Hermione is a good person and she gets enough shit without you teasing her as well." Alice shot back causing Harry to raise his hands in mock surrender.

"Okay, okay," He stated still chuckling slightly. "However you are wrong about needing to carve Runes onto surfaces." Harry told Alice with a small smile still on his face and getting a wide eyed look from his sister in return.

"Really!?" She inquired looking incredulous at his words, Harry just smiled wider and quickly drew an upside down L in mid air, a small amount of magic making his finger glow.

"Laguz," Harry stated, a torrent of water flying out of the shimmering Rune that had somehow been placed in mid air and hitting Alice in the face with enough force to knock her out of her chair. The Girl Who Lived landed on the floor in a heap, but rather than anger on her face it was closer to wonder.

"How!?" She almost shouted sounding completely floored that Harry had somehow managed to circumvent the normal laws of Rune Craft.

"It's all a matter of understanding. The more you understand a Rune and what it stands for the easier it is to use, get good enough and know a few tricks then you can easily use Runes in mid air." The elder Potter replied with a smile before drawing another Rune in mid air with his finger tip.

"Kano," Harry commanded, the heat from the Rune instantly evaporating the water on Alice without harming her. "Any one who is skilled enough in Runes can write them in mid air but the idea that they have to be carved into something in order to work has been ingrained into Wizards for so long that they still haven't revised it. I know for a fact that Professor Babbling can do it, though with her wand and not her fingers that I grant you. I'm probably one of the few ones, or perhaps the only one, that can do it with their fingers. Though I do suspect that someone sufficiently versed in wandless magic may be able to pull it off."

"Really why can't other people do it?" Alice asked curiously Harry just smiled, another time when the close mindedness of European wizards had worked in his favour, thank you Reinforcement.

"Quite simple really, no Wizard in recent years ever looked into how to enhance their bodies with magic." Harry stated with a smile before getting a wary look from Alice in return.

"Uh correct me if I'm wrong but isn't that classed as high level Dark Magic by the Ministry?" The younger Potter asked, she wasn't concerned about Harry breaking the law, they were raised by a member of the infamous Marauders James Potter after all. No, what Alice was concerned about was if Harry was caught breaking the law.

"True but I get off on a technicality, the Ministry classes any bodily enhancements that increase the receivers Speed, Strength, Endurance or Magical Reserves by way of ritual to be high classed Dark Magic. Thankfully the way I go about it isn't ritual based so even if they hauled me up to the Ministry on charges they'd have to drop them whether they wanted to or not on that technicality." Harry replied with a shrug and a small smile, suck shit Fudge! Needless to say Harry was not particularly fond of the current Minister of Magic, Fudge had not made a good impression on him the first time they had met, or any time since then.

"But we're getting off topic again," Harry continued with another shrug. "As I was saying the reason very few others can do this with their fingers, if any others can, is through body enhancement magic. When I was experimenting with it I found a way to put my Od to the point of my finger and use it to, well for lack of a better word, draw Runes in mid air without a wand. This has eliminated some of the problems when it comes to using Rune Craft in battle, though you do still have to have a very good memory if you want to use an array in battle." Harry tacked on almost like an after thought.

"Still it has it's up sides," Harry admitted while applying Reinforcement to his body, one of the very few types of Magecraft that Avalon had knowledge of. The Tools that Zelretch had sent out into the Multi-Verse had been imbued with sentience and knowledge of various types of Magecraft among other things to keep their users alive longer and thus be of more use to Zelretch's experiment and to help their users, for example Avalon could teach Swordsmanship, knew extensive amounts about Runes and Rune theory as well as Reinforcement Mage Craft, in addition to that she could teach her user, namely Harry, how to fire a gun correctly if not how to maintain one and some Martial Arts though admittedly Caster had been more helpful there. All in the name of keeping him alive longer and of being more use to the Old Man of the Jewels.

Harry's right arm blurred for a second then stopped. Hovering before the smug looking Potter were four Runes each joined by a line to a central Rune. Alice couldn't recognise the central Rune but she could two of the supporting Runes, Sowilo and Ansuz, Harry just placed his hand to the centre of the array and a clear barrier sprang into being protecting the two Potter's from an imaginary assault.

"This particular Runic Array is a Defencive one using Algiz, which has is normally used as a powerful barrier Rune on it's own, as the array's centre then supporting it with Sowilo for victory, health and success. Ansuz for it's blessings and good heath, Eihwaz for defence, protection, endurance and strength, finally Nauthiz for resistance, survival and determination." Harry stated pointing to each of the Runes in turn before turning back to Alice and allowing the array to fade.

"While that array is limited in its own way, being much to small to encompass a large area under normal circumstances unlike a spell such as Protego Maxima, it is also superior to the aforementioned spell in several ways. First it's nowhere near as taxing to cast, secondly it's almost five times as dense. Meaning not only can it take more spell fire but it can even stop most calibres of bullets something that the Protego Maxima has trouble doing as it is more geared towards stopping magical attacks rather than magical and physical. That being said stopping bullets is extremely taxing on your reserves, but it sure as hell beats getting shot. Although it should be noted that unlike the Protego Maxima this barrier can't let people in or out through the users will, if you want to let someone in or out you actually have to take down the barrier before putting it back up again." Harry finished before closing his eyes and rubbing his temples.

"Still that's enough for the demonstration part of tonight, on to the actual Rune Craft. Now first up is Kano." Harry stated pulling one of the books towards him and grabbing a pen, drawing the rune didn't take long. Kano was a Rune that looked like a C that had been drawn with sharp lines, Harry pushed the drawing over to his sister before standing to continue what had turned into a rather long impromptu lecture.

Needless to say the lesson went on for a little longer than Harry had expected it to, by the time Alice had gotten to bed, it was ten pm and they had started their lesson at four in the after noon. A six hour lecture on Runes and a few other subjects when all was said and done and he couldn't even go to bed yet no matter how badly he wanted to. After all those Powder Gangers weren't going to just hand over their plans by themselves after all.

Harry kneeled down before the bag and quickly began twisting the lock, first one, then four, then five and finally number nine. It was a simple Fibonacci sequence, each number after the first two being the total of the two numbers before them. Simple but Harry seriously doubted any Death Eater that got their hands on his bag would ever figure it out, after all what possible use could a 'Pureblood' have in knowing a 'barbarian muggle art' like the Fibonacci numbers and Harry had made sure that Alohomora wouldn't work, which is all anyone in the Magical world ever seemed to rely on, morons. The code was for something quite simple, Harry had lied to Alice. There were not nine compartments in the bag, there were ten.

The tenth compartment held something special, when Harry had been travelling the Multi-Verse he had plenty of time thought his many adventures to think about and understand how The Dark Wanker had instilled so much fear in Wizarding Britain. Was it his inhuman appearance? Yes that was definitely part of it. Was it his methods? Also yes that had definitely contributed to why people feared him. Voldemort played on their superstitions from the time of Salazar Slytherin using his ability of Parseltongue to further enhance the fear that the general populous felt towards him and by extension his followers.

Placing traitors in just the right places in order to find and attack meetings that no one was supposed to know existed had only heightened the ministries fear of the man and in doing these things Voldemort had done something to his opponents, be they the Order of the Pheonix or the Aurours.

Harry personally believed that the character Ra's al Ghul had said it best. 'A man who is feared by his enemies becomes more than just a man in there eyes.' Or something to that effect, he couldn't remember the exact quote. Still the point remained the same, Voldemort had used terrorist tactics, theatricality and deception and in doing so had turned himself into the boogie-man of Magical Britan.

The Aurours that faced him went in expecting to die, this mind set made them slower to react then they would normally be and got most of them killed. Now while there was no doubt that Voldemort was a powerful wizard, right up there with Albus Dumbledore in terms of pure power alone. Maybe even more powerful in terms of raw magical strength but if that really was the case then Dumbledore definitely had the edge in terms of experience.

But even someone as powerful as Voldemort wasn't as invincible as the stories made him out to be, the madman's defeat at his sisters hands was more than enough proof of that. But even before that Voldemort hadn't ever tried to take on more than twenty senior Aurours at once by himself, why? Because chances were that without backup even someone like him or Albus Dumbledore would be brought down by pure numbers alone in cases like that.

Though Harry did grant the fact that both Dumbledore and Voldemort could take out twenty plus senior Aurours at once if they had the chance to set up the battlefield in advance or they used truly unconventional tactics, failing that though either one of those two legends would be toast. But through careful cultivation of his image and just the right amount of fear Voldemort had been able to produce a front of invincibility that made most Aurors, even in significant numbers, not wish to face him. It was a master work of theatricality and deception if Harry had ever seen one and that had got him thinking, if Voldemort could pull it off why couldn't someone else?

So he got to thinking about what would happen when The Dark Wanker finally returned? People would fear him again and it would most likely turn into a long and bloody war of attrition, much like it had the first time. Honestly Harry had debated simply leaving his home dimension when Voldemort returned and just never going back, there were plenty of other worlds after all, most of which he could live in quite comfortably, and washing his hands of the matter entirely. But he just couldn't do it, the main reason for that was sleeping just one room away.

One can not live while the other survives after all.

As such Harry James Gilgamesh Potter had begun to devise a plan of his own that would be enacted when his sisters mortal foe returned. Because that was going to be the only time he would be able to get to Death Eaters when they weren't behind ridiculous amounts of magical protection, like Lucius Malfoy was most of the time. After all if Voldemort could inspire such fear in his enemies then there was no reason someone else couldn't. Harry knew the prophecy as did Alice, he couldn't kill Voldemort for his little sister, but that didn't mean he couldn't make her job easier.

As Voldemort had become the boogie-man to the Order of the Phoenix and the Aurors so would Harry Potter become the boogie-man to the Death Eaters, he would fight them while being every bit as vicious and savage, if not more so, than the Death Eaters themselves and in doing so would become more than a man in their eyes. Much like Alice had trained in magic to face The Dark Wanker in a duel for the ages had Harry trained in a different way, well he supposed trained was a little off the mark really. It wasn't like he looked for most of his skills, Harry had just needed them to survive most of his trips through the Multi-Verse and then refined them to make his plan work once he'd come up with it.

Knowledge of magic from different worlds for variety and to keep the Death Eaters guessing. Rune Craft to increase his physical abilities and for a wider array of attack and defence. Reinforcement to further increase his physical abilities, swordsmanship, gun usage, martial arts, alchemy, tracking, guerilla tactics that he had picked up from the Rook Islands and from Salem and Rios. What little of detective skills he had managed to glean from watching Dresden work, stealth and camouflage as well as Illusion magic from Caster and an almost encyclopaedias worth of knowledge when it came to magical creatures as well as how to find them and how to kill them. Personally Harry liked to think he was doing well on his personal quest to make himself ready by the time Voldemort returned to the realm of the living.

The tenth compartment of the bag held the items he planned to use against the Death Eaters later in life, but right now seemed like an excellent time to give them their first real field test. One of the many, many things that Harry had liked about this Universe was the abundance of combat armour available and as such had worked it into his 'outfit' as it were. Harry easily slipped on the pants first, the material was dark grey kevlar, something that he had painstakingly learned you should never leave home without if you were going to be shot at. His left shoulder still had a scar from the first time he was shot, Caster had offered to completely remove the scar but Harry had declined opting to keep it as a reminder to always go in prepared for anything.

Covering the pants from his thighs to his groin was the composite bulletproof armour that was so common in this dimension, the armour itself being dark grey in colouration. It had taken a long time for Harry to make those pants he'd had to by three whole sets of combat armour then use his magic to painstakingly remove the armour piece by piece then set about changing it in places and grafting it to the pants, it had been a long and tedious process, thankfully there had been plenty of armour left over for the rest of his outfit or else his pants alone would have cost a small fortune. Next came a pair of combat boots that had been overlaid with the same composite armour. His knees were covered after by a pair of knee pads that matched with the rest of the grey armour perfectly.

Harry quickly slipped on a long sleeved grey shirt that he'd had made up on the Rook Islands out of Kevlar, now that had cost a pretty penny. That being said, the thing had paid for itself when that infiltration job had gone to shit and he'd been shot in the chest without a normal vest on. Then began covering it with the composite armour, first came the breastplate that covered him from chest to hips, a pair of shoulder and arm guards came quickly after and the ensemble was finished by a pair of gloves that covered his hands that had also been covered by the composite body armour. Harry rolled his shoulders before pulling more things out of the bag, first came the ammo. A miniature shotgun bandoleer was on his left shoulder guard and Harry quickly filled it with ten shells before grabbing the lever action shotgun out of the bag and loading it. Five shots in the gun, ten on his arm, that was fifteen shots total before he ran dry. The shotgun was quickly secured to his back just above the black haired teens hips, in easy reach of his right hand if he needed it.

Next came his personal favourite pistol in this world the .45 Auto, or the Colt M1911 in his own world a general workhorse gun and one of his personal favourites since his stint on the Rook Islands. A pair of holsters were attached to Harry's left and right legs, a .45 taking up one holster on each side before he loaded six spare clips into the pouches on the outside of his body armour. With seven shots in each of his two guns and six spare clips Harry knew he could get off fifty six shots with the two pistols before they finally ran dry, assuming of course that he didn't have to ditch any of the ammo for one reason or another. A three combat knives were strapped on in short order, one on Harry's left shoulder another on his left leg and the final one on his right, all razor sharp.

Next came a pair of 9mm sub machine guns that went into the holsters behind his .45 Auto's. No spare ammo for them, they were use and throw weapons, Harry didn't really like them all that much personally but he would take every advantage he could get walking into a Powder Ganger stronghold.

A pair of fragmentation grenades was strapped just below the shotgun shells on his shoulder while two blocks of C4 went next to the shotgun on his back. Avalon was quickly strapped to Harry back the magnificent blades hilt poking up over the teens right shoulder before the final weapon was added, a Marksman Carbine.

In all honesty Harry really didn't know what most of the weapons were called in his own world but he didn't much care as long as they did the job and the Marksman Carbine most certainly did. Semi-Automatic with twenty bullets in the magazine and ten more mags strapped to his armour meant he could get a grand total of two hundred and twenty shots out of the gun before he needed to change, not only that but as it had a scope on it as well it made the carbine even better at longer ranges. As far as Harry was concerned it was the Marksman Carbine and the Cowboy Repeater that were his workhorse guns, they might not hit the hardest or have the longest range but they were damn reliable and not likely to break down on him any time soon, the fact they were both easy to fix only added to his like of the weapons.

Finally came his mask, an idea that he had admittedly stolen from Salem and Rios. Honestly there wasn't anything really that special about it aside from the fact it was made of the same grey composite armour as the rest of his suit. It was simply that Harry didn't really like the idea of attacking Death Eaters while leaving his face exposed to the world.

That would simply draw an even larger target on his back and while he knew Dumbledore and the Order of the Pheonix would understand why he was killing Death Eaters, or at least most of them would some were on the hardcore side of pacifism for some reason and refused to kill, Harry really didn't want to explain where he got the armour or the guns, or the experience and willingness to torture others. Just owning a gun was illegal for citizen in Britain and he didn't exactly want to explain how he not only had multiple guns, some fully automatic, but also grenades and C4, amongst other things. Not only that but the mask was also meant to do one other thing, leave an impression on the survivors.

The mask was simple but it would do the job. It was, like the suit, functional, not meant to be paraded around or seen as a work of art. The mask was there to do two jobs, the fist hide his face, the second give the survivors, if he left any, something to remember him by. The mask was flat, no nose or mouth just slits where his mouth was that acted like a filter so he wouldn't either die of suffocation or air born poison, granted the Death Eaters hadn't ever used that but hey it wasn't paranoia when people were actually out to get you.

Other than that all the mask had was eye holes that he'd covered with bulletproof glass that Caster had gotten from...somewhere Harry hadn't asked and the Kitsune hadn't told. The mask other than the filter wasn't really all that special, Harry had been trying to add thermal vision to it but wasn't having much luck so far. Still it would stop a bullet and with all the Runic Arrays inscribed all over his armour and mask the suit would stop most low level spells like the stunner and maybe a low to medium powered Reducto. The mask was placed over his face, and Harry sighed his voice echoing slightly inside of its confines as he strapped another piece of armour over the back of his exposed neck.

Harry slipped outside, adding a slight amount of magic to the Runic Arrays inside of the suit to avoid too much noise and make sure Alice didn't wake up on his way out. Tapping into their metal link Harry quickly found Casters current location, just outside of the NCR correctional facility, or just NCRCR, the fun loving fox had disappeared as soon as Sunny had mentioned getting inside of the facility to try and find some plans. Most likely to map the place out and give him some entry points as well as guard patrols unless Harry missed his guess.

Under normal circumstances it would take four to five hours to reach the Correctional Facility at walking speed. With reinforced running thanks to his Runic Arrays Harry made it in a little under forty minutes. Granted he could have simply Apparited to the location but that had its problems, to start with apparition wasn't exactly a cheep skill to use in terms of magical power and more importantly the distinctive crack that could be heard when one disappeared or reappeared would draw snipers to him like flies to honey if the Powder Gangers had any.

Creating a Portkey was out, even if one were to ignore the fact that it took a large amount of magic to make a Portkey the fact was Harry had no idea how to create one. Then there was another form of magical transportation that Harry could have used to get there, Teleportation an ability he had developed by breaking down what he had learned about the Kaleidoscope and then bastardising it, the ability was faster than apparition and silent. But that was even more costly than making a Portkey or using Apparition so that was out, besides it wasn't like he was too lazy to run.

Caster was on a ledge over looking the Facility perched high on a rock in her fox form. It was a power saving mode of sorts, maintaining a Servant was hard work on ones magical reserves so Caster usually stayed as a fox to help keep the burden down on Harry. Though Caster, Avalon and Harry did have some plans already in motion that would allow the Kitsune to stay in her human form for extended periods, if not indefinitely, but those plans were still far from complete. About another three years before everything would be ready if Casters Math was correct, Harry and Avalon had double checked from what they could tell it was. The puppy sized red fox turned before grinning and leaping unnaturally high coming to rest on Harry's shoulder.

_'Good evening Goshujin-sama!'_ Caster chirped happily, Harry just held in a chuckle. There was no doubt on who was the excitable one in there little group of dimensional travellers.

"Good evening Caster," Harry replied scratching the fox behind her ears and getting a slight purr in return for his efforts. "What do you have for me?" The teen aged wizard questioned with a smile as the small fox did a decent military salute before reporting Casters fluffy tail waving about in the wind as she did so.

_'Four entrance options if you don't want to cut to pieces by snipers. First through the front door. It's only covered by one sniper but he doesn't watch it very often mostly keeping an eye out to the wasteland, but you'll have to fight your way through a narrow corridor if you go that way not to mention taking down the gate guard silently before he can raise the alarm. The fence has a hole in it over on the south side but there is a revolving patrol that comes by every fifteen to twenty minutes. Someone dug under the fence over on the west side, patrols are sporadic and there's no sniper covering it but in order to get under the fence you'd have to take all your weapons off Goshujin-sama. The last option is just to teleport in but then you've got the lack of magic to worry about.' _Caster replied her serious tone sounding odd to anyone who was more familiar with her overly playful nature. Avalon kept her own counsel for now choosing not to say anything.

"Alright, how many Powder Gangers inside and what kind of weapons are we talking about?" Harry inquired, Caster cocked her head to the side for a second thinking about the question.

_'No less than thirteen but no more than twenty. Not counting the Boss and his four personal guards, who are always in that main building.' _Caster answered after a second point her paw down at one of the buildings, Harry thought about it he could handle twenty untrained Powder Gangers, provided he went about it the right way.

"Okay, thanks for that Caster." Harry replied scratching the fox behind her ears again and once more getting a purr of contentment in return. "Now, idea's?" He questioned with a small amount of frustration.

_'Every entrance has its ups and downs, if you weren't so concerned about saving your Od it would be a simple matter of teleporting inside then taking them out one by one.' _Avalon stated firmly, the sword spirit never did like the fact he avoided using Magic when it could easily provided the results he wanted and put him at little to no risk, Caster was much the same but wasn't as vocal as his sword tended to be. That being said she did get angry far more easily when he went and got himself injured.

"Don't want to use Magic Avalon, better off saving it if I don't have to use it. Besides I can use this as practise for taking out Death Eaters without the use of Magic, this was supposed to be a makeshift field test after all." Harry replied his eyes still locked on the former prison below him.

_'Hmmm, maybe a distraction?' _Caster put forward her voice beginning to regain her normal exuberance. Avalon and Harry gave that suggestion serious consideration, after all it wasn't like they hadn't used distractions to take out bases when they were on the Rook Islands, though those bases tended to be less fortified.

"Okay that could work but how would we go about doing it?" Harry asked out loud, his eyes darting along the fence line of the prison as he voiced his question.

_'The C4 could be used, wait until a patrol comes along near that hole that Caster found earlier then blow them up. When the other Powder Gangers rush over to investigate we sneak in from another angle, the explosion should draw the snipers attention away as well so that's another problem we wouldn't have to worry about.' _Avalon suggested, Harry nodded after thinking for a second.

"Alright that's going to be our basics, we draw them away with the C4, Caster you can take care of that right?" Harry asked the fox on his shoulder nodded so quickly that her head was little more than a red blur. "Alright then what's our entry point going to be?" Harry asked himself before reinforcing his eyes and looking straight at the entrance to the prison the teen was caught between a smile and a grimace. "They've only got one person stationed out the front but if we go in that way and get caught the snipers will cut me to pieces." Harry mumbled still looking down at his target.

_'To risky, you need to find a better way in Goshujin-sama.' _Caster advised getting a nod in return, even though she had listed it as a possible entrance it wasn't one that Caster was overly happy with. Harry most definitely agreed with the Kitsune's advice and turned his attention to the other entrances that Caster had suggested.

"Alright here's the game plan." Harry stated after a second and pulled a charge of C4 from where it rested next to the shot gun. "Caster you're going to take the C4 and plant it near the south side, when a patrol walks over it I want you to blow them sky high. While the Powder Gangers race over to deal with the explosion Avalon and I will cut open another entrance over on the west side near that hole you mentioned. Once you've blown the C4 and the coast is clear then come and join up with me alright?" Harry finished getting a quick nod from the small fox.

"Who's in charge?" Harry inquired, as he handed over the explosives to his easily excitable Servant.

_'You mean who has a bounty on their heads.' _Caster countered in a sing song voice, Harry didn't bother denying it. While Sunny had only ask for information since he was going to field test his armour anyway he may as well kill off everyone inside of the prison if he could pull it off. But that being said if he could get paid while doing just that it would be great! While his stay on the Rook Islands had been, traumatic to say the least the Rakyat had taught both Jason and he the value of hunting bounties, provided you went about it the right way it was easy money.

Granted it wasn't like he could do it in his home dimension though so Harry had needed to find another way to fund his exploration of other worlds, it had actually been surprisingly easy. Caster was at heart a Kitsune Demon, known for enjoying tricking humans in often cruel and unusual ways. To make a long story short the fox learned more about the legal system and how to con someone in one year than Harry would likely learn in his entire life and then used that acquired knowledge to cheat people out of money, through fraud, lots and lots of fraud, honestly he didn't even care any more.

_'From what I was able to gather the leader of the Powder Gangers, Eddie, is worth five hundred caps and his sidekick Scrambler is worth two hundred and fifty.' _Caster reported dutifully then continued before Harry could ask his next question. _'As for distinguishing features Eddie doesn't really have anything that sets him apart but according to what I managed to overhear he carries some kind of weapon that only he has. His bodyguard Scrambler on the other hand is missing his right eye and never leaves Eddie's side_. _Eddie always seems to walk around with at least three other Powder Gangers that act as body guards in addition to Scrambler. When I saw them two of them were carrying 9mm sub-machine guns while the other had a laser pistol.' _Caster finished, Harry nodded.

"Anything else?" The armour wearing teen questioned, Caster thought about it for a moment.

_'Yes there's a man named Meyers inside the prison that isn't with the Powder Gangers, I over heard a couple of them talking about him. Apparently he's a former Sheriff that was locked up inside the NCRCR for taking the law into his own hands, he's only staying inside the prison to complete his sentence out of respect for the NCR. The Powder Gangers seem to want to kill him but are not willing to risk the amount of men it would probably take to put him down, cowards. He's an older man with salt and pepper hair and looks like he'd stay out of the fighting if you don't attack him.' _Caster added, Harry nodded making a mental note not to attack any salt and pepper haired old men that weren't taking part in the fighting.

"Alirighty then," Harry stated with a smile looking down at the former NCR facility below his position. The black haired teen handed over a charge of C4 and a detonator to his familiar, Caster just smiled back and jumped down off of his shoulder before vanishing into the darkness. Harry himself crept along the rock outcroppings that littered the high ground above the former prison.

Well at least the NCR had been kind enough to place their prison in the perfect position for people to sneak around it from the high ground if they needed to. Though considering the building looked like it had been re-purposed from its original role to serve as a prison perhaps Harry should be more willing to forgive the NCR for some rather obvious design oversights. Dropping from the rock outcroppings to the sandy floor below was not exactly comfortable but it could be done, though Harry did have to muffle a grunt as he landed then concealed himself behind a nearby rock.

The black haired teen was no fool, this plan mostly hinged on a rather large number of assumptions, first and foremost that the Powder Gangers wouldn't know how to react when they were attacked. If you decided to blow a hole in a military base then come in from a different angle then chances were you would still run into stiff opposition. Because the military had procedures for things like that, if someone attacked the base everyone knew what they had to do, what points needed to be secured, where the choke points were, what needed to be guarded and how they planned on retreating should the worst come to the worst.

Harry was really hoping that the Powder Gangers were not that organised. An unorganised force that held a position would probably do something stupid like sending most of their men over to investigate what the hell had just attacked them rather than sending a small scouting party and securing the rest of the area making his job a hell of a lot harder. In fact if that happened Harry would probably resort to actually using magic to get this job done, not something he really wanted to do but that being said, 'whatever it takes to get the job done' was a phrase he had always stood by ever since working with Shepard during the Skyllian Blitz.

Well 'working with' was a bit of a stretch, though Harry had met the man most of what he had done during the Blitz was staying inside a high tower with a bunch of other people and provide support fire to the soldiers down below. He'd actually made a fair few credits doing that. Still that mentality had only been reinforced throughout his trips around the Multi-Verse, for all it's beauty Skyrim was not a friendly place and he'd almost been killed more times than he cared to count there. If it hadn't been for the fact he had Caster and Avalon on his side Harry was sure he would have been killed there. Then came his work with Dresden and that phrase seemed to become more and more accurate as the world became less and less black and white and more grey and black. The Rook Islands had solidified it though as had that incident in Shanghai just after he'd gotten back to his home universe. Fucking Jonah Wade, Fucking 40th day Initiative.

Well at least not all of Shanghai had been hell, Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour along with the various other Mercenaries like Rios and Salem had been a professional pleasure to work beside and say what you wanted about the two half Veela. Fleur knew her way around a rifle and a wand just as well as he did and while Gabrielle may have been young she was reliable when it came to keep communications up and running, something Harry found decidedly impressive in a ten year old. That being said working with an old hand like Alice Murry may have been quite helpful to the young girl, personally Harry still felt it was a fucking miracle that neither of them died when that Chopper blew up. Then again being the daughters of Sebastian Delacour may have had something to do with that as well, if you looked at it on paper Sebastian Delacour was an older man who had connections to the French Government that he and his company provided several services to.

If you looked past all the associated bullshite that the French had put up in a truly horrible attempt at concealment then you came to the truth, one of possibly the most open secrets in Europe. Sebastian Delacour headed a company called Executive Solutions or ES for short a company that specialised in providing Human Resources to various Magical Governments around the world.

Human Resources being polite high society speak for Mercenaries.

The ES company was well known for employing absolutely anyone as long as they could hack it and had at least some semblance of a moral code. With someone as politically savvy and devious as Sebastian Delacour at their head the ES company had quickly become the foremost Mercenary Contractor or PMC, Private Military Contractor, in Europe. Of course the PMC's in the Magical World had a little more freedom than they did in the Muggle world so that probably had something to do with the ES companies success. The man's daughters proved that he was planning on involving them in the family business with how skilled they were in their respective areas.

However they were also Veela, or at least part Veela, and what most Wizards these days tended to forget was that Veela were, at least originally, a warrior culture at their core. Whether that was because they needed to be strong to repel human attempts at abduction or because it was in there nature Harry had no idea but one thing that a man should always keep in mind when dealing with a Veela was this, chances are she knew how to crush you skull and would do it if you pissed her off.

With a little bit of digging on his part Harry had managed to discover that the Triwizard Tournament was being held at Hogwarts this upcoming year, throw some money around in England and there wasn't anything you couldn't find out for the right price. He planned on entering if only so he could fight against the part Veela, they had worked well together that much was true.

But who was the better solider overall, he wanted to know and Harry suspected that when Fleur learned of the Triwizard Tournament then she would want to know as well. It would be nice to pit himself against a worthy opponent once more and see who came out on top. Not only that but the Goblet of Fire only chose the best to compete so it didn't even matter who the last person was because they were guaranteed to be a challenge, it made him giddy just thinking about it!

Then came Rios and Salem, Harry could honestly say he loved those two. Though Rios could be a little bit of a downer at times he had learned a lot from the two older mercenaries in the short time they had worked together. Namely how to operate inside enemy territory effectively in a small group against opponents that held not only superior position but also superior fire power. Harry had already known how to move around in enemy territory but he had been used to doing it in the jungle, a city had been something new to him and as things had turned out it was a whole different ballgame.

The two owners of T.W.O, Tactical Worldwide Operations, were good guys over all, even if Salem was a little too trigger happy at times. Still it was those two that had gotten him alive out of that hell hole and Harry honestly thanked them for it. When the shit had hit the fan initially Harry had been planning just to leave go to another Universe then re-enter his own at a safer location but unfortunately that didn't happen and the easiest way to explain that is shit happened and Harry decided to stay. He didn't regret it, even if the whole event had left him with a few new scars that were kept carefully concealed beneath a layer of illusions made by Caster's Rune Craft. Not the first scars that had been hidden by that and they were not the last either, stupid fucking Hero Complex.

An explosion sounded from the other side of the compound, Harry was up and running immediately racing to the fence on Reinforced legs. Avalon coming out of her sheath with the quiet whisper of steel on leather before cleaving through the chain-link fence like a hot knife through butter, leaving a man sized hole. So it wasn't exactly subtle, then again Harry decided he had kind of thrown subtlety out the window when he chose to create chaos by going in with explosives. A quick kick was all it took to boot out the cut section of fence and send him running into the compound, his first target was obvious, take out the snipers.

His booted feet pounded on the metal cat walks, lighter than they normally would thanks to the Runic Array's but the sound of metal being hit could still be heard. Harry pushed his body harder coming out onto the first snipers nest, the Powder Ganger with the rifle whipping around to face him, seeing the armour fear entered the man's eyes, Harry didn't let that slow him down. His left arm whipped out grabbing the barrel of the sniper rifle and forcing it away from him, right hand coming up and ripping the combat knife strapped to his left shoulder free. The blade gleamed in the artificial light given off by a near by light bulb, the knife went forward entering the Powder Gangers throat a split second after it was drawn.

A river of crimson descended from the newly open wound, it was fatal that much was obvious. Harry didn't really expect any person to live through getting ten inches of sharpened steel stabbed into their neck, the black haired teen twisted the knife viciously as he withdrew the crimson nectar staining his armoured gloves with gore. The corpse fell and Harry stepped slightly to the left to avoid the quickly descending cadaver. He paid it no mind simply picking up the sniper rifle from the corpses nerveless fingers and bringing it to his eye.

There were six sniper nests in total, including the one belonging to the moron he had just knifed, that meant he needed to kill five more, if Harry took Casters numbers into account that meant that once he had offed all of the snipers he should, hopefully, not have any more than fourteen Powder Gangers at most left to deal with. Harry checked the number of bullets in the rifle, five, another magazine was found on the corpse. Okay ten shots to make this work, shouldn't be to hard.

Harry placed the stock to his shoulder and took aim, the scope showing him the view in the distance. Thankfully the towers were starting to light up there search lights trying to look for whoever detonated the C4 earlier, good luck with that. He walked back inside and flicked his own towers search lights on, no need to let someone know that something was wrong over here just yet. Once he shot at someone though he would need to move fast, because this rifle didn't a silencer on it and was going to attract a lot of attention. Harry took aim once more his first target was on the far side of the compound and directly across from him.

Breath slowly, in and out don't rush the shot. The Powder Ganger was wearing some body armour but it wouldn't matter. Harry had seen what kind of 'body armour' these people had thanks to the cadaver at his feet, it wouldn't stop this bullet. The black haired teen exhaled, his aim zeroing in at the middle of his targets chest. The trigger was pulled and a sharp crack echoed around him, Harry could only hope that no one down below had heard it, they were still all running around like chickens with their heads cut off so maybe none of them had heard anything. His target went down as the .308 bullet dug into his back then into his kidney. That would kill him though he would still be able to scream for awhile, Harry calmly pulled back on the bolt sending the spent cartridge flying out before taking aim again. His second bullet hit the man in the upper back, he stopped moving, probably hit the spine, Harry simply pulled back on the bolt again.

Next target was on the closest tower, the facing him this time and thankfully not moving. This shot was going to be easier at least, Harry exhaled zeroing in on his target again the sharp crack of gunfire echoed for a second as the man on the tower across had his brain turn into mush and then exit the back of his head. That had been a nice clean shot, three to go, two bullets left before he needed to reload. Next tower, midway across the yard, the Powder Ganger wasn't moving, a bullet into the back of his head made sure he would never move again. Harry ejected the magazine and inserted a new one. Even with a bullet left it was better to change over, he might not have a chance to make a one shot kill. If that was the case he wanted to be able to finish his enemy off immediately instead of having to wait to put a new magazine in before firing again.

Harry aimed at the last target, who was looking over at one of the other towers. Shit he must have seen one of the bodies, no matter. He exhaled and aimed, the trigger was pulled, the first shot hit the man in his chest blood spurting out, Harry pulled back on the bolt the spent cartridge flying out as a new round was chambered and Harry took aim again. Exhale and pull the trigger, the crack of gun fire echoed again, the other sniper was hit by another bullet this one in his back. Harry pulled back on the bolt again and took aim one last time, the man, in a titanic effort of will, had pushed himself over so that his face was once more visible to Harry, he was mouthing something. Was it a plea for his life? The name of a family member or his lover? Harry didn't know, more importantly he didn't care. He was here to do a job not to be the Powder Gangers best friend, the sound of a gun shot sounded one last time as the other man's head leaked red fluid from a new hole at it's centre.

Harry sighed and dropped the sniper rifle, turning to go down the stairs.

Time seemed to stop.

He'd fucked up.

There standing at the top of the stairs was a Powder Ganger, aiming a leaver action shotgun, much like the one strapped to his back, at his stomach. Shit he'd been so caught up in killing off those snipers that he'd forgotten to keep an eye on the surroundings, rookie mistake! Harry's surged forward, knowing that he wasn't going to be fast enough, the Ganger's finger already pulling the trigger. The sound of a gunshot echoed over the tower as the trigger was pulled, Harry felt the air get punched out of his lungs.

Fuck that hurt.

His armour held, stopping the steel balls inside of the shotgun shell from penetrating, but that didn't stop the feeling of impact and dear God did it hurt. Harry's legs went out from under him, though there was no dramatic flying back involved, that only happened in the movies. His knees hit the metal flooring as the Powder Ganger began pushing down on the leaver to put a new shell into the shotguns chamber. Harry saw it all in slow motion, as the gun was pointed at his head, his body armour had saved him last time his mask probably wouldn't save him not against a shotgun at this range, Harry's mind told him still in a state of hyper awareness.

The leaver began to come down, he needed to stop this his right hand raced up aided by the Runes and Reinforcement he had turned off earlier and slid the still bloody knife out of its holster on his left shoulder. Driving forward hard and stabbing the bloody weapon into the Powder Ganger's crotch, the man let out an ear piercing wail as the knife split open his penis and balls on impact leaving his lower area a sea of blood. Harry didn't bother to look at it, as soon as the knife had hit he'd already been moving again. Left hand darting out and grabbing the barrel of the shotgun and forcing it off target as his right whipped down and pulled out the knife strapped to the side of his boot and yanked it free. Harry stood, his body weight and strength driving the knife forward the blade entered the Powder Ganger's skull by piercing through the soft flesh of the underside of his jaw then pinning the man's tongue to the roof of his mouth, only after that did it enter his brain.

The Powder Ganger's scream of pain was cut off abruptly a river of crimson flowing from his mouth. Harry ripped the knife free and returned it to the holster on his boot before retrieving his other knife. Honestly he didn't even feel bad about stabbing the man where he did, it was combat you did what you had to in order to survive. If that meant stabbing people in the crotch, so be it. Besides it wasn't like he had time to contemplate the morality of stabbing a man in the crotch, he could hear foot steps on the metal stairs below, well so much for being quiet.

His right hand reached down and grabbed the 9mm sub-machine gun strapped to his thigh, if he were more skilled maybe, just maybe, he might be able to go Guns Akimbo on these assholes but he wasn't that good. In fact Harry had never even met someone that good. Duel wielding effectively was a lot more than just firing two guns in one direction, it was firing two guns at the same time in different directions and hitting your targets while maintaining an awareness of the battlefield around you and he simply wasn't that good.

The teen placed his back against the wall of the sniper nest, obscuring his body from anyone who was coming up the steps. Harry closed his eyes, unfortunately all that stuff about listening for the guns on someone's belt was complete bullshit unless you were in an enclosed and close to silent space. No this was for focus, a mental map of the stairs and the cover he could take near them.

Not that anything he could hide behind up here was capable of stopping a bullet, which was damn inconvenient. The sniper nest was about four stories off the ground, with his Reinforcement and the Runic Arrays chances were he could make that drop and not end up as a Harry-Pancake at the end of it. But doing that would leave a sniper rifle with a few bullets left in it up here and he didn't particularly want to risk getting shot in the back if he did that.

The pounding of feet on metal became clearer and Harry could hear the Powder Ganger's stop as they came up to the landing, dumb move. Stopping in an entrance way was like asking to get shot, the teen risked a look around the piece of metal he was hiding behind, two of them one with a pistol the other a rifle standing at the top of the stairs. His sub-machine gun was pointed around the sheet of metal, the sound of gunfire roared, Harry simply held down the trigger it was blind firing at its worst but considering the two Powder Gangers had nowhere to hide it should do the job.

The gun ran dry and Harry discarded it like the trash it was drawing his .45 from its holster on his right thigh and looked around the corner, well they were definitely dead. A pair of corpses laying in pools of their own blood, he could see where some of his shots had gone wide and punched through the metal of the snipers nest but out of the thirty bullets that the sub-machine gun held it seemed a good twenty of them had hit his targets. Still no point in being over confident, the .45 roared twice placing a bullet in each of the Powder Gangers skulls and confirming the kills.

Eleven left if Caster's numbers were right.

Harry slipped the .45 back into it's holster. Before looking out over the compound, he hadn't let his Reinforcement or power to the Runic Arrays fade just yet. In a world like this that lacked the Mana necessary for him to replenish his reserves Harry didn't like keeping things like that activated for to long no matter how little Od it took, after all that power could well come in handy for something else later. But right now they were still activated and he was still super-human, the teens green eyes sharpened three more coming his way in a small group, another four heading into the main building most likely to set up a barricade or something to hold him off, well at least now he knew where the boss was bounty here he came.

Harry's eyes looked out towards the other towers, no movement. Well at least they were stupid enough not to go up there, probably figured he had help or something and didn't want to risk getting shot as they went for a sniper rifle. Not exactly a bad assumption considering that if Harry was working with help he likely would have them covering the towers and killing off anyone who tried to recover one of those sniper rifles.

The black haired super-human jumped off of the tower and instantly went into free-fall, for four stories straight down. Harry bent his knees to absorb the impact of hitting the ground his legs feeling slightly sore from the jump but no more than if he'd dropped two or three metres rather than the twelve he actually had, there was still plenty of room for improvement. Harry was up and running as soon as his feet hit the ground, Marksman Carbine coming up as he ducked behind one of the rocks in the main yard and crouched low. The three Powder Gangers were still coming his way, thankfully they hadn't heard him, or seen him dropping to the ground. They were more focused on darting over the yard to the bottom of the stairs as quickly as possible while hopefully avoiding getting shot as they did so.

The group got closer as Harry slunk further back into the shadows of the rock he was hiding next to. Taking aim with the scope attached to the Marksman Carbine, the group of three Powder Gangers raced by Harry took his time lining up his shots and squeezed the trigger. Each shot was on target, two bullets in the back of each Powder Ganger before the final one hit them in the head a Mozambique, or triple tap for those who's French was somewhat lacking. The Mozambique had been taught to him by Salem and Rios who Harry more or less credited with refining his shooting techniques with the little pieces of advice the two had dolled out to Fleur and he as they fought through the hell that was Shanghai during the 40th day Initiative.

If Harry had to point out where and how he learned how to shoot a gun it would be simple, he learned how to aim properly during the Skyllian Blitz where it was learn how to shoot straight or die, Avalon had been a lot of help throughout the entire process. The Rook Islands and fighting with the Rakyat against Vaas Montenegro and his boss Hoyt Volker, slaving, raping, murdering, sadistic bastard that he was. Where Harry had learned more about the finer points of weapon control, reloading in a close combat situation, picking cover and sniper nests to fight from. Then finally came Shanghai where Salem and Rios, along with Fleur when she chose to give out advice on how to handle a gun, finished off his education of firearms and how to use them properly. Caring for the weapons, much like his mechanical studies, were something that Harry had to learn on his own, but hey not everything could be easy right?

The teen ejected the Marksman Carbines current magazine with practised ease before inserting a new one. That left eight or less Powder Gangers still alive if Caster's numbers were on the money, considering that she would have taken out at least some of them earlier with the C4 it was bound to be less. Speaking of the fox Harry leant down as a small shape trotted up to him. A small red fox that seemed to be grinning at him, the teen scratched his familiar behind her ears.

"Nice to see you again Caster, how many did you take out with that little bomb?" Harry inquired, judging by the vicious smile on Casters fox face it was a few.

_'Four in total Goshujin-sama!' _Caster answered exitedly, her fox form giving an adorable salute as she did so.

"Good work Caster, as impressive as always." Harry praised getting a happy yip in return. Before turning his attention to the main block where Eddie and his guards along with Scrambler would be held up. For normal people this would be a bit of a nightmare, they would need to go through the front door and try to avoid getting cut to pieces as they did so. Fortunately even without using overt displays of Magic most of the time Harry had several advantages most didn't. The most prominent at the moment being a sword that could cut through damn near anything and meat he could simply make an entrance or exit into the building more or less where ever he wanted.

Harry took a look over at the building, before grabbing the last package of C4 that he had and walking over to one of the walls. The explosive was slapped on with a whistle as the teen turned around and made his way over to the front doors the pair of grenades he had been keeping since the beginning clutched in his hands.

_'So Avalon, ready to go to work?' _Harry questioned stoping at the doors and taking a deep breath.

_'Of course I'm ready!' _The sentient blade shot back, if he could see her human form right now Harry just knew she would be pouting. _'Wiping out a base and you haven't even used me to kill someone yet, what kind of partner did I raise!?' _She demanded, it seemed that his sword was quite upset about not being used yet except for cutting a way in, well at least that was an easy fix.

Harry exhaled slowly and pulled the pin on each grenade, the door was opened and the pair of explosives ditched inside. Harry didn't bother checking if any were on target, they were for distractions sake than anything else. Caster jumped off his shoulder and slunk back into the night, she wasn't going to be much use unless she changed back into her human form and that would tax his reserves heavily so it was a last resort for now.

Harry dashed around the side of the building, pulling out the C4 detonator as he went and hit the button. An explosion sounded from the other side of the building, Harry charged straight at the wall before him. Avalon being drawn from his back in one smooth motion the blade cut out quickly carving through the wall of the building like it was water. The grenades inside went off, Harry kicked the part of the wall he had cut out and sent it flying into the room as he charged in after it. The black haired teen assessed the situation in an instant, there was blood pooling around the three bodies in the room.

The grenade had killed two outright and injured the third it was still fatal but it was going to take some time. In comparison to his friends the last man actually still looked good, then again looking good was kind of easy when the comparison was a pair of corpses that looked like they had just been through a woodchipper. The sound of boots echoed on the stair way to his left, that was most likely Eddie and his guards. Harry's left hand whipped down and grabbed the 9mm sub-machine gun a short burst killed the last remaining Powder Ganger in the room.

Before Harry vaulted over an upturned table and settled in to wait, the table wouldn't stop a bullet but it would hopefully give him the element of surprise which in and of itself was an incredible advantage in battle. His Reinforcement and the Runic Arrays were still active, while the Runes were effective and didn't really take to much to power Harry was starting to feel the drain a little. He was going to need to be careful over the next few days and try to avoid using Magic where ever possible.

_'Caster what can you see?' _Harry inquired over their mental link, nothing came back for a moment then his servants unusually serious voice sounded inside Harry's mind.

_'Three Powder Gangers, Eddies guards, just came down the stairs to your right. Slightly better armoured than the morons out in the yard but not by much. One laser pistol and two 9mm sub-machine guns, just like earlier.' _The Kitsune replied, Harry nodded from behind the table. In the Harry's honest opinion Caster was his greatest asset when it came to setting the battlefield in his favour. Case in point this entire raid, anyone else wouldn't have known guard rotations, approximate numbers, or where to enter without getting their ass shot off. Caster was not only one of Harry's oldest friends but one of his greatest allies.

The black haired teen spun so the his back was on the floor and launched his body at the table he had been hiding behind. Harry's boots impacted the piece of furniture and sent it flying at the three Powder Ganger guards sending the group scrambling to avoid the table turned projectile. Harry didn't waste a second coming up to his feet and charging forward, Avalon still clutched in his right hand while the 9mm sub-machine gun was in his left. The first Powder Ganger had jumped away and landed on the floor to avoid the table, separating himself from his companions, he died first.

Avalon came down, sliver blade ripping through body armour and skin with sickening ease before the blade pierced the man's heart. It wasn't like the movies, there wasn't some dramatic arterial blood spray or any cryptic dying words. No the Powder Ganger's body just twitched violently three times as his body went into shock, blood pooling beneath him that was almost black in colouration as his hearts slow pumps just put him closer to death. Harry didn't bother to ease the man's passing with a bullet or another stab, his body was in that much shock that he wouldn't have known the difference any way.

Harry stumbled forward as his armour absorbed the impact of bullets as the two Powder Gangers behind him recovered their wits. Thankfully it seemed that the armour was holding up well, the 9mm bullets didn't hurt though Harry could certainly feel every impact. A burst of heat almost made the teen fall to his knees as it hit his back, shit it seemed like the laser was still pretty effective. Harry spun on the balls of his feet, turning hard to the left his hand coming up and squeezing the trigger of the 9mm sub-machine gun in his hand.

The roar of gunfire echoed in the room, Harry's just made sure that his finger didn't let up on the trigger. His first target went down with a spray of blood as the bullets ripped through the Powder Gangers throat. The second was a little more skilled than his friend, the moment the Powder Ganger had seen the gun in his hand the man had hit the deck to avoid the bullet spray. Another lot of 9mm bullets slammed into Harry, making the Potter growl in pain.

While he couldn't really feel the impacts on his back the ones that hit him in the chest were smacking into his armour right over where the shotgun shell had impacted less than an ten minutes ago and that stung. Harry aimed the sub-machine gun again and let loose with a slew of bullets as he ran forward at the Powder Ganger, this time he didn't miss. The Powder Gangers body became a mess of blood in less than a second as ten bullets shredded the man's skull and back in an instant.

Harry jumped back, a baseball bat swinging through the area his body was occupying only seconds before. The bat came down on his left wrist, it would have been child's play for the teen to shrug the blow off in his armour but Harry allowed the sub-machine gun still clutched in his left hand to clatter out of his hands regardless, it didn't matter as it was out of ammo anyway. The Powder Ganger that had attacked him was the one that Caster had referred to as Scrambler, the man's eye patch giving him away as Scrambler once more swung the baseball bat.

Harry took a half step back, if this were a movie he would be taunting Scrambler right about now and the man would be replying as they engaged in witty banter. Harry had long since learned that Hollywood was completely wrong about that kind of thing and as such he decided to take care of the Powder Gangers second in command as quickly as possible.

The bat came once more at his head, Harry stepped in close to his opponent left arm flashing up and grabbing one of Scrambler's arms, stopping the man dead. Under normal circumstances it would have been impossible for Harry Potter to have stopped Scrambler's arm in the manner that he had unless he had used both arms after, all without his Reinforcement and the Runic Arrays engraved into his armour Harry was only a normal seventeen year old with a better than average body when it came to his physical aspects.

He wasn't like some superhero out of a comic that had trained his body to the peek of human physical perfection or anything like that, thankfully for Harry this was not a normal situation. His body's strength, endurance, speed, stamina, reflexes and a dozen other things were all being Reinforced with magic which his armours Runic Arrays were further strengthening. Which meant in a contest of pure strength not many normal humans could be a match for him, and Scrambler was definitely not one of that chosen few.

Avalon was swung and an arterial spray of blood coated the front of Harry's armour as Avalon cleaved through Scrambler's body, cleaning bisecting the man from his left shoulder to right hip. Harry had been very careful not to hit the man's head, after all he needed that to claim the bounty. Scrambler's corpse fell to the floor, blood pooling around it like a crimson river, the man's organs on display like proud land marks.

The Sub-machine gun hit the floor.

The entire exchange had taken less than two seconds.

Harry threw a lazy gaze up the stairs, standing at the top was a white faced man in an NCR prison guard uniform. Considering that to the best of Harry's knowledge everyone else, minus that Meyers person that Caster had spoken of and the front gate guard, was dead this was most probably Eddie. The fact that the man was holding a Plasma Pistol in a very shaky grip only helped to reinforce Harry's suspicion, normally the people in charge liked to keep the best toys to themselves after all.

Eddie pulled the trigger on his pistol and Harry pivoted allowing the green burst of plasma to flyby harmlessly, that was the one down side to plasma weapons. Since the plasma they fired travelled at below supersonic frequency and didn't come anywhere near breaking the sound barrier, it was possible to avoid the shots provided you anticipated them correctly, even if those shots were at close range.

The black haired teen charged forward, Avalon being retuned to the sheath on his back in one smooth motion. Harry still had some questions that he wanted answered after all, no need to kill Eddie just yet, that being said the man may well wish that he'd just been killed before the end. A burst of green light came from the pistol once more, Harry twisted and the plasma projectile grazed the armour covering his right shoulder a burst of heat accompanying the feeling as the arid smell of burning chemicals filled the air as the some of the armour melted. Not much though, it seemed that the composite armour had been developed to be able to hold up against plasma rounds as well but nowhere near as effectively as it did against conventional weapons and laser weapons.

Harry's left arm flicked out, his fist cleaning hitting Eddie in the kidney and lifting the man off the ground slightly. His right arm whipped up and grabbed the Powder Ganger leaders arm, forcing the Plasma Pistol further away from him before snapping Eddies wrist with a vicious twist. Dragging Eddie forward Harry finished the older man off with a hard knife hand strike to the back of the head sending the Powder Ganger into blissful unconsciousness.

Harry grabbed Eddie by his collar and dragged the man up to the second level, making sure he hit the Powder Gangers head on every step on the way up. Caster, still in her fox form, raced up after the two and in an unnaturally high jump, that hinted at her true nature, took up her usual spot on Harry's left shoulder. The Kitsune rubbed her face against his mask and Harry's left hand came up and scratched Caster behind her ears getting a purr of contentment in return. The first room on the right when they got to the top of the stairs was a small office, it would do.

There was a chair behind a large wooden desk and the remainder of the room was completely bare, Harry didn't mind, it was prefect for what he needed to do. Eddie was placed none to gently into the chair before Harry placed the man's right hand on the table before him, unfortunately for Eddie he didn't have any rope on him and Harry didn't feel like using Magic or Alchemy to make any so the Powder Ganger would need to settle for a more painful solution to make him stay still. Not that Harry minded really, this wouldn't be the first time he had tortured someone for information and it probably wouldn't be the last.

He drew a knife from the holster on his left boot, the only one that wasn't currently having blood dry on it. Harry's reasoning was for using his currently untouched knife was that the bloody ones were a lot more threatening than his only clean one and would probably yield better results when he threatened Eddie with them. Or at least threatening the Pirates on the Rook Islands had tended to work better when he had a bloody knife and not a clean one. Harry took one last look at the clean knife before driving it through Eddies right hand, pinning the man to the table.

"ARHRHRHRRHHGGRGRGRG!" Eddie returned back into the world of the living with a scream, that Harry completely ignored. He didn't care if the man was in pain, all that mattered that was Eddie could answer any and all questions that he had, that was all that was relevant.

"Glad to see you're awake." Harry stated conversationally. "Now we're going to have a little chat and you're going to tell me everything I want to know." A grim smile made it's way onto the teens face, "And believe me Eddie you are going to tell me what I want to know, it's just a matter of how much pain I have to put you through until you do." Harry finished darkly, "First question how many men are under your command?" He inquired, Eddie just looked down at the knife embedded in his hand, blood pooling around the wound.

"Why do you want to know?" The man asked, Harry cocked his head to the side. Hmmm, was that a legitimate question or was he stalling? Harry supposed it didn't matter, quicker than Eddie could track Harry's right arm whipped up and slid the knife out of his shoulder holster before slamming it down point first into the joint that connected the Powder Gangers shoulder to it's socket.

"AAAGRGRGRGRGRG!" Another wordless scream came from Eddies mouth, Harry gave the knife a violent yank and ripped the blade from the newly opened wound.

"Okay, answer only the question and don't get smart. Now how many Powder Gangers are under your command?" Harry questioned again, unknowingly beginning to hum 'Always look on the bright side of life' under his breath.

"Only the ones in the prison." Eddie gasped out his left arm grasping onto his right shoulder. "Samuel took a bunch of others out a while back and some of the others went down to Nipton awhile back but I haven't heard from them in the last few days. A few tried to take over Primm but they got killed off by some Courier awhile back." Harry nodded before throwing a quick look at Caster, the fox nodded slightly. It seemed she couldn't find any lies, Harry nodded.

"Okay good, second question. Were you planning to attack Goodsprings?" Harry inquired, Eddie looked like a Deer caught in the head lights at the question.

"What?" The Powder Ganger asked in a strangled tone before realising what he'd said. "Wait, NO!" Harry didn't care, the knife came down again cutting off two of Eddies fingers.

"ARGRGGRGRGRGRGG!" Another wordless scream, hopefully this would teach him simply to answer the question without asking any of his own, because sooner or later Harry was going to run out of things to cut off.

"Try again, were you planning to attack Goodsprings?" Harry inquired, his voice calm and even slightly jovial making Eddie recoil at the tone.

"Yes, okay yes! Two days from now." The Powder Ganger leader spat out, his left hand trying to stem the bleeding around his right.

"This Samuel, was he in on this plan?" Harry asked, Eddie shook his head quickly.

"No!" He almost shouted, Harry placed the back of his knife against Eddies hand.

"Is that your final answer?" The teen inquired, Eddie nodded quickly the man looking as if he would soon pass out, whether that was from fear or blood loss was up in the air though.

"YES! Samuel didn't know anything about this, I haven't even seen him since the breakout!" Eddie said rapidly, Harry nodded.

"Last question, how many Powder Gangers did Samuel take with him?" Harry asked, Eddie seemed to think about it for a second.

"Thirteen, I think." The man responded, fear evident in his tone, Harry just nodded before ripping his knife out of Eddies hand and returning both blades to their sheaths. The man just whimpered in pain, Harry sighted.

"Come on now Eddie," The teen said in a condescending tone, "Cheer up now. You know what they say! Some thing's in life are bad they can really make you mad, other things just make you swear and curse! When you're chewing on life's gristle don't grumble, give a whistle! And this will help things turn out for the best!" Harry sang, his right hand snaking down to the .45 on his belt. "Always look on the bright side of life! Always look on the light side of life!" The teen sang, pulling out the gun and aiming it at Eddies chest, a horrible light of clarity came to the Powder Gangers eyes.

"OH PLEASE GOD NO!" Eddie screamed but his words were quickly overwhelmed by the sound of gun fire, Harry looked down at the corpse and couldn't help the smile on his lips, this was a job well done. Caster gave her partner a deadpan look from Harry's left shoulder.

"You need help." The Servant stated in a dry tone, for the first time in this world communicating in perfect English and out loud rather than through the mental connection they both shared.

_'I agree,' _Came Avalon's words from within his own skull, Harry just shrugged and whistled to himself as he cut off Eddies head and stuffed it into the bag Caster dragged towards him. The teen descended the stairs while singing to himself.

"If life seems jolly rotten, there's something you've forgotten and that's to laugh and dance and sing!" Harry sung, Avalon quickly clearing her sheath and taking off Scrambler's head before Harry stuffed it into the backpack with Eddies.

"When you're feeling in the dumps don't be silly chumps just purse your lips and whistle that's the thing!" Harry continued in an upbeat tone as he walked through the administration building and towards the prisons main exit, giving a salt and pepper haired old man that Harry figured was Meyers a nod on the way through. The main exit was still guarded by one man, the .45 came up and fired before the man knew what was going on. The man's brain burst out the back of his head and decorated the ground behind him, Harry took no notice as he continued to sing walking towards the NCR garrison at Primm.

"And always look on the bright side of life," Caster joined in albeit reluctantly, her voice adding to the song. "Always look on the light side of life." The two continued to sing as the Primm blockade came closer.

"For life is quite absurd And death's the final word. You must always face the curtain with a bow! Forget about your sin! Give the audience a grin. Enjoy it, it's your last chance anyhow!" Avalon added her own voice to the words, projecting it so it could be heard outside of her partners head.

"Always look on the bright side of death! Just before you draw your terminal breath!" The three friends sang in unison, before Caster took over the next verse.

"Life's a piece of shit, when you look at it." The Kitsune sang, honest joy making its way into her voice.

"Life's a laugh and deaths the joke, it's true!" Avalon added, her own voice coloured with laughter.

"You'll see it's all a show!" Harry sang, a smile on his face under the mask.

"Keep em, laughing as you go!" Caster replied a foxy grin on her own face.

"Just remember that the final laughs on you!" Avalon replied, her own voice clearly now very amused.

"Always look on the bright side of death. Always look on the right side of life!" The three friends sang together.

"Always look on the bright side of life! Always look on the bright side of life!" The singing continued as they got closer to Primm, this wasn't the first time they had sung this particular song together and Harry seriously doubted it would be the last. That being said considering what he was singing it after doing maybe Caster and Avalon had a point, maybe he really did need help.

**XXX  
**

Harry couldn't help but sigh as he finally took his mask off and put it back inside of his back pack, he'd already gone down to Primm and seen Lt. Hayes getting a pair of promissory notes from the man. Each note promised him payment for the heads of Scrambler and Eddie, all Harry had to do was head up to the Mojave Outpost and cash them. He'd already gotten Hayes to call ahead and let them know he'd be there in about a week.

His armour was done away with just as quickly as the helmet and placed back inside the hidden compartment in the back pack. Harry walked back out into the main room of the shack before opening the door to Alice's room slightly and observing his sisters sleeping form, it seemed she hadn't noticed him leave. Staying behind with him in this world was a big step for her, Harry couldn't help but chuckle. It reminded him of the words that Avalon had first said to him when the two of them had reunited inside the Moon Cell.

"In another moment, down Alice went after the Rabbit, falling down the rabbit hole." Harry whispered quietly to himself, "Never even once considering how in the world, she was to get out again."

**Fate Kaleidoscope: Last Light Chapter 2 End.**


End file.
